Charmes de l'Invraisemblable
by Caelia Millenart
Summary: À la fin de son aventure, le groupe des Chercheurs d'Eldrit se séparera bientôt. Chacun recherche à accomplir son propre objectif, pour l'heure encore inatteignable... La reine des Nasod, Ève, recherche à faire naître une nouvelle fois les Nasod. Ses forces ne lui suffisent plus, et elle recherche un nouveau pouvoir... Se retrouvant avec Aisha, un incident permettra une révélation.
1. Insatisfaction

**Notes d'auteur : Premier chapitre de cette fanfiction d'Elsword dédiée au ship romantique Aisha x Ève. La forme choisie sera une reprise de la quête de troisième spécialisation, où tout sera modifié afin de rendre l'histoire possible. Pour ce qui est des personnages, Aisha est sous spécialisation Princesse des Âmes, tandis qu'Ève est une Code Nemesis. Au premier chapitre, Elsword est à observer en tant qu'Immortel. L'histoire se présentera à la première personne, avec des inversions de point de vue entre Ève et Aisha. Un personnage important de la fanfiction est Varrax, le dieu démon aux côtés d'Aisha. Bonne lecture ~**

**Chapitre I : Insatisfaction**

_Personnages :_

_(caméra) Aisha_

_Ève_

_Elsword _

_Agaur_

* * *

Les Orbis du sanctuaire se mettent à nous attaquer tous ensemble ; Je me téléporte derrière eux pour envoyer une Frappe du Météore…

« Aisha ! Fiche le camp de là ! » le cri d'Elsword fendit l'air en un instant

Au moment où je projetais mon météore, un Orbis : rotor me fonça dessus… J'essayais de l'esquiver de quelques pas en arrière ; c'était un gouffre qui s'ouvrait. Le temps de comprendre que j'étais en train de tomber, j'étais déjà trop loin pour pouvoir remonter en me téléportant… Je chutais, mes réserves de mana ne m'autorisent pas à calculer mon atterrissage…

« Bon sang ! Aisha ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas lancer tes sorts loin du reste du groupe ! »

La voix éraillée d'Elsword me ramenait à la réalité ; je ne chutais plus, Elsword m'avait rattrapée avant que je ne puisse essayer de me stabiliser pour atterrir.

Nous étions au fond d'un gouffre, cernés par d'autres Orbis

« Cette fois, tu restes derrière moi et tu me couvres, Aisha. On rejoindra les autres après ça ! »

Je sais bien ce que j'ai à faire ! C'est dingue ! Elsword a fini par considérer que c'était moi la gamine et je ne peux même plus m'y opposer !... C'est toujours lui qui vient me sortir de ce genre de situations… J'obéissais et mélangeais mes sorts à ses techniques d'épées ; avec ses deux lames, il parvient à combattre si rapidement que je pouvais à peine suivre…

« Que tu es faible... »

J'entendais comme un chuchotement, entre les sorts que moi et Elsword lançaient

« Tu peux vraiment vouloir atteindre tes objectifs avec tant de faiblesse ?! »

Je l'ai entendu clairement, cette fois. Je regardais les alentours, pendant qu'Elsword finissait le travail

« Tu n'as encore rien pu faire ; faible, tu ne vaux pas autant que les autres, ton titre de "magicienne de génie" ne vaut rien. »

Qui ? Une femme m'insulte depuis tout à l'heure tapie dans l'ombre… Je sais que je ne parviens pas à agir actuellement, mais ça n'est qu'une fois parmi d'autres

« Ça valait vraiment le coup de former un pacte avec le dieu de l'abysse pour rester si faible ? »

Quoi ? Le dieu de l'abysse… Varrax… Si j'ai choisi la magie occulte, c'était pour prouver mon talent de génie magique ; je ne suis pas faible ! J'ai maîtrisé une magie qu'on dit ne pas pouvoir dominer ! La voix continuait de m'insulter sans se montrer.

« Nom d'un chien ! Ferme-la ! Montre toi, allez ! » Je hurlais à pleins poumons en balançant mes sorts vers les différentes cachettes

« Aisha, tu nous fais quoi ?! Arrête ça ! Il y a une autre vague qui arrive ! Elsword essayait de m'empêcher de lancer mes sorts, comme les autres monstres autours…

— Mais fermez-la, vous tous ! Mangez ça ! » Je déployais toujours plus de sorts, sans prendre en compte ce qu'il se passe, ni mes dépenses en mana.

Un craquement dans la grotte se fit entendre, avant que tout ne s'efface…

« Aisha se réveille. »

… J'ouvrais mes yeux dans un endroit trop lumineux pour se réveiller… C'est… La Tour d'Eldrit ?! Je me relevais d'un coup, à ma droite dormait Elsword, les vêtements très endommagés et la peau brûlée… Agaur, le maître de l'eau, me fixait

« Que ? Il s'est passé quoi ? demandais-je

— C'est moi qui aimerais te poser la question. Tu as provoqué un éboulement dans le sanctuaire, et c'est en te protégeant qu'Elsword a épuisé le peu de force qu'il lui restait après avoir enduré les dégâts collatéraux de tes sorts.

— De mes sorts ? »

Le regard inexpressif d'Agaur me transmettait à la fois des questions et un sentiment de culpabilité… J'ai perdu mes moyens dans le sanctuaire, je le sais. Je suis tombée de fatigue, car j'ai consommé trop de mana d'un seul coup, et Elsword m'a protégée d'une chute de roches dans la caverne… Alors qu'il avait subi mes sorts… Je me sentais honteuse… Agaur demanda

« Si tu as bien pris connaissance de la situation, tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu t'énerves comme ça ? Elsword ne fait que se reposer, il dit qu'il aura à te parler quand il sera réveillé. Je veux bien te permettre de sortir si tu m'expliques directement.

— Juste avant ce que j'ai fait… Il y a une personne qui m'insultait, mais je n'entendais que sa voix.

— Une voix qui t'insultais, dis-tu ? Agaur me fixait, intrigué

— Elle disait de moi que j'étais faible, que je ne pouvais rien faire dans ce groupe, et que je n'avais aucun intérêt à rester, si je ne valais rien.

— L'Eldrit est stabilisé, votre groupe n'a déjà plus d'objectif à atteindre… Bon. Sors de là, je contiendrais Elsword quand il se réveillera. Va prendre l'air, je te contacterais plus tard. »

À peine sortie de la Tour d'Eldrit, je filais vers l'extérieur d'Elyanode, toujours infesté par les créatures de Hénir que nous avons vaincues… Elsword comptait me crier dessus encore une fois ? Me faire la morale ? Il allait peut-être aussi me dire que je suis faible, tant qu'on y est ! Le simple fait de penser à mon incapacité me rend malade ! Je balançais toujours plus de mana vers les créatures de Hénir : je ne peux pas supporter que l'on m'insulte comme ça ! Je ne veux pas être plus faible qu'Elsword ! Je ne veux pas ! Je me contentais de matraquer des créatures de Hénir en utilisant le minimum de mana pour me faire passer la colère.

« Rho ! Et puis zut ! Vents Tourbillonnants ! »

Je pouvais à peine maintenir ma tornade de feu que je venais de créer… Au moment où elle se dissipait, j'allais à pas lents vers un coin tranquille pour me reposer.

En me reposant, un truc froid s'est collé à ma joue. Je me détournais et fixais la Potion de Récupération que me tendait Ève

« Si tu veux t'entraîner, soit optimale et boit ça. » même si peu expressive, sa voix grondait toujours autant

Elle me la jetait dans les mains et s'asseyait à côté de moi, m'invitant à la boire. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes d'Ève de se positionner comme ça, elle semblait à l'écoute… Je demandais

« Il y a un problème ?

— Toi aussi, tu n'es pas satisfaite ?

— Comment ça ? Ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est ça ?

— Oui. J'ai aussi entendu des voix. Je ne suis pas satisfaite. Ève se resserrait sur elle-même

— On m'a dit que j'étais faible… Quand je vois à quel point je dois me reposer sur le groupe, ça m'énerve. J'ai pas envie d'être derrière.

— C'est pareil. J'ai d'autres objectifs. Maintenant que l'Eldrit est stable, je dois y parvenir.

— Tu parles de la renaissance des Nasod, je suppose. »

Elle acquiesçait silencieusement… Je regardais plus loin que là où j'ai balayé des monstres, il y avait un autre tas de créatures de Hénir… C'était l'œuvre d'Ève, mais elle continuait de dire que ça ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction, que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle recherche. Nous sommes rentrées à Elyanode ensemble.

Une fois dans la ville, nous retrouvions le reste du groupe, et Agaur. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui nous demandait de nous approcher

« Bien, certains d'entre vous ont retenu quelque chose du voyage dans le Sanctuaire des Élians Oubliés. En réalité, le sanctuaire est relié directement à vous, donc vous n'avez pas vécu la même chose. C'est la manifestation de volontés que vous ne parvenez pas à assouvir. Et pour certains d'entre vous, il s'agit d'un besoin pour réaliser vos objectifs. J'ai avec moi une boussole particulière. Elle est reliée au sanctuaire, et permet de retrouver, dans le mode, des bribes de cette volonté inassouvie. Si vous le désirez, je peux la mettre à votre disposition, afin que vous recherchiez ce qu'il vous manque. Elsword, Elesis, Rena, Ain et vous deux les démons, votre pouvoir s'est déjà développé, je vous demande d'encadrer ceux qui rechercheront les fragments de ces volontés. »

Ce qu'il nous manque à la satisfaction de nos objectifs ? Si c'est en relation avec le sanctuaire, cela veut dire que cette boussole me permettra de trouver ce qui me fera vaincre ma faiblesse, c'est bien ça ? Je me concertais, sans remarquer qu'Ève allait directement devant Agaur, elle l'interpella

« Je veux faire renaître le royaume des Nasod. Rechercher ces fragments me permettrait-il d'accéder à cet objectif ?

— Je ne peux le promettre, pour ce qui est du royaume des Nasod, mais pour ce qui est de t'approcher de ce désir, cela semble plausible.

— Alors je veux utiliser cette boussole. »

Agaur s'écarta et permit à Ève d'accéder à la boussole. Il proposa à haute voix

« Si cette quête de puissance vous tourmente tant, alors utilisez la boussole. Cependant, la quête qui vous attend ne sera pas de tout repos, donc réfléchissez-y. »

Si Ève a confiance en cette boussole, alors je sais que les autres suivront. Je m'avançais, décidée à obtenir la réponse à apporter… Je ne suis pas faible, je sais que je peux faire quelque chose, et je le ferais.


	2. Débuts du Voyage

**Chapitre II : Débuts du Voyage**

_Personnages :_

_(caméra) Ève_

_Aisha_

_Varrax_

_Lu_

_Ciel_

**Note d'auteur : Dans ce chapitre, Lu et Ciel sont à observer en tant que Catastrophe. Nous nous trouvons dans la première partie du récit ; il y en aura quatre dont trois basées sur le scénario. Je ne suis pas adepte des romances florissant rapidement, donc l'importance du scénario prime sur les scènes mettant en relation les deux protagonistes qui viennent dans les lignes plus loin. Vous voilà avertis ; bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Pour suivre les indications données par la boussole, je ne peux pas utiliser les transports CoBo. L'endroit que je dois atteindre ne peut être atteint qu'avec un relais de sentier. Nous sommes à Hamel, près du temple de l'eau. La boussole n'indiquait pas les mêmes endroits pour tout le monde, mais nous avions quand même des lieux similaire nous étant associés. Dans la charrette itinérante, nous sommes quatre, voire cinq. Lu et Ciel sont nos accompagnateurs, il semblerait que les monstres des zones où nous nous dirigeons sont très agressifs à cause des perturbations causées par l'ordre Henir. Autrement, c'est avec Aisha que je partage mon actuel objectif. Si Aisha est présente, cela signifie que le dieu démon qui lui confère ses pouvoirs est également ici.

Le sentier est très long, nous sommes obligés d'attendre dans la charrette d'ici l'arrivée à destination. Il y a une chose avec laquelle notre groupe a été obligé d'apprendre à supporter : les défilés de Varrax. Bien qu'il confère des pouvoirs à Aisha, le contrat stipule qu'elle doit porter les vêtements que le dieu démon lui présente. Nous avons déjà ignoré ce genre de représentations, et Aisha a été privée de pouvoirs spécifiques d'ici que l'on y fasse attention. Je n'aime pas perdre en efficacité, donc je me plie également à cette volonté. Je pense que nos accompagnateurs ont été choisis pour cette raison : Lu s'entend bien avec Varrax, et essaye même les vêtements qu'il propose… Ciel ne semble pas s'opposer à ces représentations en duo.

Au début, Aisha avait beaucoup de mal à se représenter avec les vêtements de Varrax, ils sont presque systématiquement excessivement courts ou révélateurs. La participation de Lu semble l'avoir aidée, à moins qu'elle ne s'y habituait. Il n'y a qu'Elsword qui a un jour perturbé cette habitude par son rire rauque et cassant… Tout le monde dans notre groupe a accepté de donner du sien pour ne frustrer ni Aisha, ni le dieu démoniaque à l'origine de ses pouvoirs. Aujourd'hui encore, elle portait cet ensemble exposant son ventre, recouvrant totalement ses bras et jambes, mais soulignant sa taille et sa poitrine par des vêtements très légers. Lu portait un ensemble similaire, quoiqu'il exposait davantage encore. Je transmettais des mouchoirs à Ciel qui a toujours du mal à se contenir lorsque Lu essaye les vêtements de Varrax.

Une fois la représentation terminée, Aisha est venue proche de moi en soupirant, avant de se laisser tomber sur mon épaule. Que ce soit moi, Rena ou encore Ain, nous avons l'habitude de cette situation. Le pacte avec Varrax est éprouvant émotionnellement : nous laissons Aisha se reposer si besoin, nous l'écoutons s'il le faut, nous la laissons seule si nécessaire. Elle ne parvient pas à passer outre sa fierté, cela dit.

La carriole s'est arrêtée. Hélène, la conductrice nous convoque

« Excusez-moi, voyageurs. Je ne pourrais pas plus vous aider sur le chemin. Si vous vous débarrassez des monstres, je pourrai vous reprendre une fois vos affaires terminées. »

Je m'envolais pour distinguer les monstres, il s'agit de Mantarès et de Raies du Diable ; nous sommes probablement sur une colonie… En redescendant, j'en informe les autre. Comme attendu, Lu et Ciel étaient prêts à partir au combat… Aisha, cependant...

« Je déteste les araignées ! Varrax ! Si ta recharge a été bonne, tu peux juste les pulvériser et on peut passer, non ?! commençaient les protestations

— Je pourrais, mais tu pourrais trouver la mère des araignées d'abord, non ? Ce serait plus efficace de pulvériser celle-là que les petites ; il y a des cocons partout ici ! La chauve-souris géante avançait un point important

— La… MÈRE ?! Cette grosse araignée hideuse ?! Je croyais qu'on l'avait ensevelie l'autre fois !

— J'y peux rien s'il y en a une autre ! Aisha, tu préfères retourner en arrière, peut-être ? La boussole va sûrement t'indiquer une autre cible, plus facile, c'est ça ? »

Malgré ce qu'impose le dieu démon à Aisha, il est très attentif à ses demandes : Ses services nous sont très utiles, et ce qu'il fait pour arranger le contrat d'Aisha au mieux est très important.

Peu importe le dégoût d'Aisha, nous devons vaincre ces araignées pour passer. Mes lances Nasod ouvrent le chemin, en découpant les cocons et araignées fragiles… Nombre d'entre-elles semblent coriaces, Lu et Ciel s'en occupe, bien que cela semble plus compliqué qu'auparavant… Aisha survole le champ de bataille, en insultant les araignées entre plusieurs sorts… J'aime bien ces araignées, mais si elles gênent ma progression, alors je les détruirais avec autant de brutalité que peut faire preuve Aisha dans l'instant présent.

En progressant, nous sommes arrivés dans une partie brumeuse de la vallée. Mes capteurs m'indiquent que ce n'est pas de la brume d'eau ; l'origine est organique. Une énorme araignée rôde ici… Sans dissiper la brume, nous sommes en danger. Je peux agir sur ça

« Je vais régler le problème. Préparez-vous à faire face à l'araignée une fois que le brouillard sera dissipé : Trou Noir ! »

Le brouillard se condense dans le Trou Noir, avant d'être expulsé. Un cri résonne, je le sens : l'araignée s'approche.

La large araignée s'écrase sur le sol, la brume que je viens de dissiper lui entourant le corps. Lu et Ciel sont partis directement au combat, Aisha ne bouge pas, le regard horrifié. C'est elle qui dit vouloir utiliser le canon de Varrax pour nous débarrasser, alors ce sera fait

« Moby, Levy ; emportez-là, on s'envole ! »

Avec un cri court comme seule protestation de sa part, je m'envole vers elle

« Tu as économisé tes forces pour te débarrasser de cette araignée. Lu et Ciel on l'air d'avoir plus de mal que prévu : indique l'angle de tir. »

Elle ne protestait pas à un seul moment et cherchait l'angle de tir… Son mana se disperse, on est au bon endroit. La chauve-souris servant de réceptacle à Varrax s'étend au-dessus de l'araignée… Lu et Ciel s'écartent : le tir est lancé. Un rayon d'énergie immense balaye le terrain. L'araignée géante pousse un cri indiquant son agonie, en même temps qu'elle relâche un nuage de spores empoisonnées… Nous devons nous retirer. Aisha se plaignit enfin

« Tu peux me relâcher ; mon mana me permet de flotter jusqu'à la sortie !

— Nous ne savons pas jusqu'où pourront se développer les spores, je préfère te faire profiter de mon autonomie de vol avant de te laisser t'en aller.

— Ton autonomie de vol ? Tu ne peux pas voler en permanence ?

— Je suis limitée en hauteur et un peu moins en longueur. Tu n'as jamais vu cette limite car nous n'avons pas eu besoin de l'exploiter.

— A-attends ! Tu veux me dire qu'on risque d'en avoir besoin là ?!

— Je ne pourrais pas traverser la vallée. J'irais vers les rochers plus loin quand mon autonomie touchera à sa fin. Tu rejoindras Lu et Ciel au plus vite, et je vous attendrais au plus proche du sentier. »

Aisha se rendait enfin compte de la situation : les araignées et cocons expulsent chacun des spores. La vallée entière risque d'être engloutie par le poison. En tant que Nasod, je peux résister à la plupart de ces spores, mais je ne parviendrais pas à tous les ignorer… Quelque chose est en train d'exercer action sur mes modules… ils sont plus légers. C'est la magie d'Aisha

« Tu ne pourras pas utiliser ton mana pour toi et moi.

— En attendant, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais la seule à ne pas pouvoir descendre cette colline ! Lu et Ciel s'en sortent, eux ! Je suis plus lente que toi, je te rappelle !

— Je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir, car c'est justement toi qui resterais bloquée si je ne partageais pas mon module de vol. »

Elle a cessé ses protestations et coupé son flux de mana. Mon module de vol a encore un peu d'autonomie pour elle.

Au moment où je devais interrompre mon partage de module, je sentais à nouveau le flux de mana d'Aisha, elle se remettait à geindre

« Je suis capable de nous faire descendre cette pente ! Tu vas voir que tu aurais dû compter sur moi ! »

S'approchant de moi, elle commença à déployer de multiples téléportations au lieu d'un vol maintenu… Lu et Ciel sont encore loin, et la pente est toujours raide…

« Aisha ! Arrête ça ! Tu vas juste t'épuiser : je pourrais à peine te transporter à ce rythme ! »

Têtue… Le dieu démoniaque essayait de la raisonner, cela ne changeait rien à son comportement… On se rapprochait du sol… J'ignore si cela peut fonctionner, cela dit, je n'ai pas le choix. C'est bien le dieu démoniaque qui va m'aider

« Varrax, peux-tu me transférer un peu de pouvoir ? Je vais essayer d'aller plus loin en transportant Aisha. On arrivera à rien, sinon.

— Accroche-toi à moi, alors ! Si tu exposes ton plan comme ç-»

En prenant Varrax dans une main, je sentais son pouvoir m'affecter directement. Le flux de mana d'Aisha est accessible, je devrais pouvoir utiliser son mana pour la retenir, et partir au plus loin. Modules : prêts ! Aisha avait beau se débattre, l'utilisation excessive de son mana la ramenait à un état sous-conscient.

Emprunter les pouvoirs de Varrax ont une contrepartie sur le mental. Même en étant Nasod, je ressens mon esprit en train de se faire modifier… Je devais atterrir au plus vite, en espérant que Lu et Ciel nous retrouvent...


	3. Objectifs

**Chapitre III : Objectifs**

_Personnages :_

_(caméra) Aisha_

_Ève_

_Varrax_

* * *

… J'ai encore laissé mon mana s'épuiser… Je me réveille péniblement, mon regard flanche encore. Je sentais un poids doux me glisser du torse vers les jambes… En un instant, mes sens se sont tous reconnectés : Ève était ce poids !

« Ah ! Quoi ?! ma stupeur ne la faisait pas se relever

— Elle a emprunté mes pouvoirs pour te mettre en sécurité pendant ton caprice. Tu connais, répondais Varrax, le principe usuel de mon contrat. »

Ce même contrat qui me fait commencer ces mêmes caprices, justement…

Ève est vraiment tombée mollement sur mes jambes… Je n'avais pas cœur à la réveiller

« Varrax ? Tu sais depuis combien de temps elle s'est endormie ? Lu et Ciel sont sûrement à notre recherche, j'aurais une idée de combien de temps il faut attendre.

— Pour toi, ça fait environ une heure que tu récupères. Pour Ève… Elle n'est pas en train de dormir. »

Hein ? Pas endormie ? Je me tordais pour voir son visage, qu'elle avait mal dissimulé en tombant. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais… Je voyais une rougeur sur ses joues… Mon contrat a tendance à un peu trop me stimuler sur certains points… Je n'aurais probablement plus l'occasion aussi parfaite de plaisanter avec Ève, autant que je la saisisse ! Je posais ma main sur sa tête et me mettais à caresser ses cheveux de haut en bas, puis je mentais à Varrax pour qu'il soit mon complice

« En tout cas, elle a l'air endormie actuellement. Elle aurait juste pu me laisser me débrouiller, plutôt que de prendre contrôle comme ça !

— Je dois dire que votre mana a bien afflué entre vous ; elle a réellement dépassé mes attentes en s'envolant si loin que le nuage toxique n'a pas pu atteindre le lieu !

— Je ne l'exprimerais pas devant eux, mais je suis reconnaissante qu'ils comprennent si bien ma situation. Quand on se dit que le travail de notre groupe est terminé… Ouais, reste plus qu'à faire ce qu'on a envie. J'ai souvent eu des doutes sur Ève, en fait ; vouloir faire renaître le royaume des Nasod, mais je me demandais quelle place nous avions là-dedans, nous les humains… Je vois très bien que derrière son apparence froide et centrée sur l'objectif, elle est réellement gentille et attentionnée. »

J'ai plus ou moins compris comment fonctionnent les circuits d'Ève, et je me doute très bien qu'avec ce dernier commentaire, j'ai beaucoup fait chauffer ma fausse malade. Je m'abaissais vers son oreille et je lui soufflais

« Je sais que tu es réveillée, ça ne sert à rien de le cacher. »

Elle tournait lentement sa tête vers moi, ses circuits ont fait tourner sa peau à un rouge-rose représentatif de son embarras… Elle restait sur mes jambes, par contre. Je lui demandais

« Venant de toi… C'est vraiment si insupportable que ça ?

— Varrax… C'est lui qui m'a dit de faire ça si je ne pouvais pas l'endurer. »

Je relevais la tête vers la chauve-souris obèse qui me sert de source de pouvoir, l'air à la fois blasée, colérique et le moins expressif possible

« Tu sais, Aisha… Varrax cherchait ses mots… Ton contrat s'est tellement développé, et est tellement plus optimisé… Tu te doutes bien que quelqu'un qui prend et ta part et sa propre part risque de tomber comme ça, non ?

— Et si ça lui endommage les circuits, ou un autre truc ? Ce contrat m'a lavé le cerveau plus d'une fois ; je suis arrivée trop loin pour penser redevenir comme avant avec ça. J'ai pas non plus envie de voir Lu et Ciel débarquer pendant qu'Ève est dans un état où tout ce qu'elle pense, c'est d'avoir un maximum de contact physique. »

Un grand silence… Je vais pas non plus sortir le terme réel de cet état, quand même… D'expérience, il fallait que je le règle par les grands moyens, mais j'ai rien pour le faire ici… Un rire très bas m'effleurait depuis mon ventre

« Dé-désolée, Aisha… Je crois que je comprends vraiment ce que tu ressens quand tu viens nous voir à chaque recharge de contrat… Je n'arrive plus à me stabiliser, j'ai l'impression que je vais fondre…

— Tu serais sympas de pas mentionner ta chaleur… Je la ressens depuis tout à l'heure. Je te trouverais bien une solution en rentrant, mais il faudra prendre sur toi quand on bougera. D'ailleurs… Tu penses pouvoir utiliser tes armes si on se fait attaquer sur le chemin ?

— Je pense que Moby et Levy peuvent m'aider. Mes lances me demandent trop de concentration… »

… C'est la première fois que je partage mon pacte ? La situation est quand même très poussée, ça m'aurait marquée… En plus, à part Ain, je ne crois pas que quelqu'un puisse mieux supporter le pacte du dieu dém… Lu. Évidemment, elle est une démone dont les sens sont toujours en ébullition, ce contrat réveille juste sa personnalité ultra-dynamique… Bon, je ferais mieux de lui mettre autre chose en tête que de s'accrocher à mes jambes.

« Ève, tu as toujours moyen de générer ce que la boussole nous indiquait ? Je ne sais pas où tu nous as amenées, mais ça ressemble un peu, tu trouves pas ? »

D'où c'est moi qui est centrée sur les objectifs entre nous deux ? Elle est si sévèrement atteinte qu'elle n'a pas regardé autour : les ruisseaux qui cascadent séparés par des accumulations de stalagmites sur plusieurs couches de terre, une lumière bleutée brillant au loin… Ève indiqua que c'est bien la zone qu'elle a retenu. Je vais la faire bouger un peu, vaut mieux s'assurer qu'elle puisse marcher.

Je faisais exprès d'aller bien devant pour qu'elle me rattrape… Je pense que plus qu'un contact particulier, c'est après moi qu'elle en a. Profitant de mon avance, j'en parlais avec Varrax

« On fait quoi avec elle ? Ton contrat a bien un moment où il peut s'épuiser, non ?

— J'ai pas fait de contrats avec des synthétiques ! Pour l'instant, c'est dedans, mais j'ai peur que ça s'imprime dans ses circuits si on attend trop longtemps.

— Je ne suis pas innocente dans cette situation, donc je prendrais mes responsabilités. Si ça peut vraiment s'intégrer à ses circuits, il y aurait des risques supplémentaires ?

— Son mental. Elle a l'air de faire une fixette sur toi, à voir dans quel sens. Si ça s'imprimait réellement en elle, tu resterais l'objet de sa fixette.

— Je pense que elle-même ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut, à part que me toucher la calme. Elle pourrait se reprogrammer, cela dit…

— C'est la seule solution que je vois pour calmer son cas. On a de la chance que ce soit vide ici, tu te serais retrouvée seule contre des araignées. »

Je regardais derrière moi Ève se traîner… Je vois pas comment ça, ça pourrait diriger un royaume.

J'arrivais en haut de la source, les lieux sont embrumés par une lueur bleue… Deux voix résonnaient dans les lieux

« Faible ; est-ce satisfaisant ? Tu es si faible… Comment pourrais-tu recréer le royaume des Nasod ? »

Je reconnaissais la première voix, mais pas la seconde. Je voyais Ève s'effondrer derrière moi. En courant vers elle, je distinguais avec peine son regard, on aurait dit qu'elle pouvait se faire emporter par les quelques centimètres d'eau qui coulaient sur elle…

« Hé ! Tu permets ?! Je trouve la bribe, et tu t'effondres comme ça ? Il t'arrive quoi cette fois ?! » Je l'attrapais pour la maintenir active

Elle relevait son visage, son expression était dévastée

« Incapable… Je ne peux pas réussir à m'améliorer ? Mon objectif… »

L'effet du contrat de Varrax est déjà en train de lui laver l'esprit… On est venu pour la bribe, je demandais à Varrax d'aller chercher le morceau de verre qui faisait ressortir cette lumière, ce devait être ça. Je pensais qu'on pourrait attendre, mais si elle n'est même plus capable de se dire que ces voix ne sont que des test, alors il faut redescendre au plus vite. Elle veut du contact physique pour se tenir ? Avec un peu de mana, je devrais pouvoir la transporter si elle s'accroche à mon épaule. Cette fois, je reste réveillée.

Pour prévenir Lu et Ciel de notre présence, je lançais un Dépeceur Laser vers le ciel, avant de descendre vers la sortie que l'on apercevait au loin… Ève demanda à se déplacer par elle-même une fois arrivées plus bas… Elle semblait à peu près normale tant qu'elle ne parlait pas. Faut que je m'occupe de ça sans alerter les autres… Je vais m'arranger pour qu'on reste à Hamel pendant au moins un jour, avant de poursuivre notre quête… Je dirais que parmi nous, Ève est celle qui a le plus besoin d'accomplir son objectif, elle seule a encore un objectif profitant à une communauté, et non à un individu. Je souhaite développer mes pouvoirs, et pouvoir pleinement contrôler ce qu'ils induisent. Un grand pouvoir pour de grandes responsabilités ; je vais pas laisser le besoin d'Ève disparaître en fumée !

* * *

**Note d'auteur : Première partie qui s'achève… Je précise que l'histoire possède un label T à cause d'une expression très libre, comme l'a montré cette première partie. Bien, la seconde partie peut s'ouvrir... Bonne lecture ! ~**


	4. Charmes de l'Invraisemblable

**Chapitre IV : Charmes de l'Invraisemblable**

_Personnages :_

_(caméra) Aisha_

_Ève_

_Varrax_

* * *

J'ai feinté la fatigue excessive, et menti sur des hordes de monstres gardant la bribe pour que l'on aille à l'hôtel… Je sais que mes méthodes fonctionnent, et je vais remettre en place l'esprit d'Ève. La nuit est tombée, et je profitais du fait que Lu et Ciel restent tard dehors pour infiltrer Ève dans ma chambre… C'est rare les hôtels à chambre individuelle, comme par hasard, je dois inviter quelqu'un dans ma chambre le jour où elle est rien qu'à moi !

Ève entrait timidement, totalement différente de l'usuel. J'ai demandé à Varrax de préparer tout ce qu'il faut pour gérer ça, et ensuite la faire effacer ce bug de ses codes. Elle s'approchait, et je lui demandais

« Comment tu te sens, maintenant ?

— Ça c'était calmé. En entrant ici, je sens que ça empire…

— Ouais… T'inquiètes pas, je sais comment régler ça pour moi. Je pense que tu as juste attrapé ma situation, mais que tes codes n'ont pas su s'y adapter. Bon ! Avec Varrax, on a tout préparé. »

Je sentais la bêtise que je peux faire, j'avais une énorme envie de la charrier sur ce coup. J'arrivais prêt d'elle et glissait un bras sur son dos jusqu'à son épaule. Comme prévu, son visage ne mentait pas sur l'information qu'elle recevait…

« Tu sais, Ève… Ce que tu subis là, je le ressens également de temps en temps… Sais-tu ce que je ressens actuellement ? »

C'est excellent ! Son corps à l'air prêt à complètement craquer ! Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais regretter le savon qu'elle pourrait éventuellement me passer une fois qu'elle sera calmée, mais c'est juste trop drôle de la narguer ! Avec la main qu'il me restait, je pointais un coin au fond de la chambre

« Tu vois ce coin ? Si tu enlèves le drap qui y est jeté, tu trouveras plusieurs boîtes. Plus elle est petite, plus elle est efficace… Je te conseille de ne pas chercher le plus efficace, cela dit…

— … Pourquoi ça ? Ève soupirait comme si elle venait d'éviter une surchauffe

— On va dire que ce que tu trouves là-dedans n'est pas commun pour toi. Ton code est mélangé à mon contrat, et même si ça peut te guérir sur le coup, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça pourrait déclencher chez toi. »

Je m'asseyais sur mon lit, tandis qu'elle s'approchait du drap… Je regardais vers Varrax et lui demandait

« Tu t'y est vraiment fait à t'incruster dans l'intimité des gens, hein ?

— Mais-... C'est toi qui m'as demandé d'être là ! Et puis même, vous me refusez jamais dans la chambre des filles !

— On ne te refuse pas car t'es loin d'être gênant, et t'es très obéissant ! Enfin… Tu as récupéré quels bouquins pour elle ?

— Il y a du texte seul seulement dans la grande boîte, sinon c'est avec image. Je suis pas trop renseigné sur son imagination, alors j'ai pris des trucs qu'elle reconnaîtra… Le chien de service a fait un bon boulot ?

— J'irais pas dire de toi que tu es un chien, même avec ce que je viens de dire ! Sinon, je pense que tu n'as pas pu faire d'erreur d'appréciation. J'ai même pas regardé ce qu'elle a pris, d'ailleurs… »

Je fixais Ève qui s'est accolée au mur, son bouquin présentait des couleurs violet et noir… Je voyais qu'un demi titre, un truc à propos des charmes de quelque chose. Je demandais à Varrax

« Tu as lu chacun d'entres eux, non ?

— Sinon je ne sais pas s'ils sont propres à être envoyés ici.

— Elle l'a trouvé où, celui-là ? Je fixais l'expression du visage d'Ève, elle se mordait tellement les lèvres qu'on aurait dit une tortue

— C'était pas une des petites boîtes, en tout cas. Je l'ai lu rapidement, et j'ai trouvé un univers où il existait en version dessinée. »

… Pourtant Ève tire vraiment une tête bizarre ! Je l'appelais en restant sur mon lit

« Hé ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas sur le livre que tu tiens ? J'ai l'impression que ça ne fait pas l'effet que ça devrait.

— Oh… Ça va. J'arrive à le lire. Je me sens déjà plus calme rien qu'en lisant ce livre.

— Si jamais tu te sens prête, on pourra passer à l'étape suivante !

— Prête ? L'étape suivante ?!

— Tant que tu es connectée à mon contrat, tu pourrais faire une rechute. Alors je voudrais m'assurer que c'est bien possible de t'enlever ça sans que ça n'ait endommagé tes circuits.

— Oh… Je vois. Je voudrais juste finir le livre avant.

— Pas de problèmes. J'en ai toujours un paquet, alors n'hésite pas si tu as besoin d'une pause lecture, un de ces jours. »

Si tout va bien… Je vais rien dire, elle a l'air plongée dedans. J'irais le lire quand j'aurais le temps.

Ève a continué de lire le bouquin avec sa tête de tortue… Je n'arrive pas à dire si c'est de l'embarras, de la malice, ou simplement une envie de crier. Varrax m'a dit que c'était un bouquin "mignon"... Selon ses standards, ça veut dire que c'est une histoire avec des petites filles, non ? Je n'ai pas vraiment plus vu le titre du livre ; Ève s'est assise dans le coin de la chambre pour dévorer l'histoire.

En réalité, je pensais qu'Ève lirait extrêmement vite, au point où je devais tout préparer à l'avance pour pouvoir l'aider. Non ! Elle est restée à lire le bouquin pendant bien plus d'une heure ! Elle vient juste d'arrêter, le bouquin et son expression de tortue ! En fait, elle avait l'air totalement calmée quand elle venait me rejoindre à côté du lit. Elle me demanda

« Tu… D'où vient ce livre ?

— En fait, Varrax a la possibilité d'errer entre les dimensions. Du coup, il me trouve de la littérature d'autres mondes totalement différents du nôtre. D'ailleurs, certains mondes nous connaissent d'une certaine manière, puisque j'ai déjà vu des bouquins sur nous.

— Tu as lu celui-là ?

— Non. Mais tu m'as donné envie de le lire… Il t'a plu ?

— J'étais intriguée par le début. Je crois que c'est ton pacte qui a pris le dessus un peu au-dessus du troisième chapitre, car j'avais l'impression d'être émotionnellement absorbée par le livre. visiblement, le pacte fait toujours effet sur sa façon de parler...

— Je suppose que c'est difficile pour toi de gérer des émotions comme ça… Bon ! il va falloir parler d'un sujet sérieux, puisque je vois que tu es calme.

— Un sujet sérieux ? »

Elle restait figée, pendant que Varrax et moi lui expliquions nos craintes sur les effets éventuels du pacte. À propos des séquelles possibles si ça n'est pas traité à temps, et de la façon dont nous pensons pouvoir corriger le problème…

Ève soupira, avant de confirmer qu'elle avait effectivement trouvé des données défectueuses dans son code, et qu'elle s'en est occupée. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit en colère par rapport à toutes les plaisanteries que je lui ai faite quand elle était encore sous mon contrat… Par respect, je lui ai posé la question, et je n'ai pas eu la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais

« Non. C'était ton droit et indirectement mon choix. J'aurais au moins appris que je ne dois pas me faire dominer par mes émotion, car tu seras la première à dominer ces émotions.

— Je n'oserais pas le faire si quelqu'un d'autre était là. Je l'ai déjà dit là-bas, je te respecte énormément. J'étais juste motivée à jouer avec toi à ce moment. Ma proposition de tout à l'heure fonctionne toujours ; tu es libre de profiter de mes services quand tu en as envie, maintenant que tu comprends ce que ça signifie d'avoir envie.

— Merci. Bonne nuit, Aisha. »

Elle sortait de la chambre l'air légère… J'en aurais vu des bêtises aujourd'hui… Au moins, le contrat est chargé, et la première bribe va nous permettre de trouver la seconde… Pas d'araignées, la prochaine fois.

Il était minuit passé, et je n'avais pas sommeil avec le cas Ève à régler… En revenant de la salle à manger pour prendre un verre d'eau, je voyais Lu et Ciel jouer aux cartes dans le hall… Ces deux-là ne dorment presque jamais, ou alors trop peu… J'espère qu'Ève ne s'est pas fait voir en sortant de ma chambre…

En arrivant dans ma chambre, je trouvais le bouquin miraculeux par terre… Pour avoir soigné une telle crise chez Ève je me demande ce que c'est… Il avait été déposé sur le sol, ouvert côté reliure exposé… Je veux bien qu'elle soit contente de pouvoir fonctionner normalement mais elle pourrait au moins respecter mes bouqu-... HEIN ?! J'ai juste retourné le bouquin sur une page au hasard, pour voir une image entière où je suis en train d'embrasser Ève ! Qu'est-ce que… J'interpellais Varrax

« Tu vas pas me dire que c'est ça qu'elle a lu ?!

— Au moins, elle avait l'air d'apprécier, non ?

— Apprécier ?! Elle avait une tête de tort...ue… Tu vas me dire qu'elle a bien aimé le fait de lire un bouquin qui a l'air d'être une romance niaise entre moi et elle ?! J'étais dans la pièce !

— J'ai vu ce que j'ai vu. Faut pas lui en vouloir si elle a aimé, en plus ; elle était encore échaudée par le contrat, non ? Si ça, ça l'a calmée… Tu ne penses pas qu'il y avait une motivation ultérieure ? »

Bon sang… J'aurais vu vraiment pas mal de trucs aujourd'hui… J'ai encore moins sommeil, et maintenant que je sais ce qu'elle a lu… Je vais le lire, pour savoir si je dois m'excuser demain… Tant pis pour mon cerveau, ça m'apprendra à dégommer celui de quelqu'un de parfaitement net.


	5. Discrétions

**Chapitre V : Discrétions **

_Personnages :_

(caméra) Aisha

Ève

Varrax

Lu

* * *

Le matin était déjà là, et je me rendais compte que je n'ai même pas été sous mes couvertures pour dormir… En fait, je n'ai même pas pris le temps de me déshabiller ; je suis tombée de sommeil ! Je regardais le coupable gésir à côté de mon oreiller… Ce bouquin m'a retourné le cerveau, et j'ai passé la nuit à questionner Varrax sur le parallèle qu'il pouvait établir avec… Les premiers événements du livre étaient très proches des événements qui viennent d'arriver… Mais par-dessus tout… C'était moi qui étais offensive sur ce bouquin ! Jamais ! Je ne me vois juste pas être celle qui dirige, et surtout pas avec Ève ! J'ai beau ne jamais vraiment avoir cherché une relation romantique… À chaque fois que Varrax me trouve un bouquin où j'en ai une, je me sens vraiment bizarre.

Parlant de Varrax, je me demande quels vêtements il m'a préparé aujourd'hui… J'approchais l'armoire avec la peur d'y trouver un truc ridicule en relation aux événements d'hier. De toute façon, j'ai pas le choix ; j'ouvre ce truc... Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à ça ; Varrax avait choisi une robe noire et or qui me couvrait presque intégralement le corps, seules les bras étaient exposées, pas de dos nu, pas de vêtements transparents… mes cheveux devaient même être libres ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas porté de vêtements comme ça que rien que l'idée de les vêtir avec les circonstances actuelles me mettait en tête que j'avais l'air d'être traumatisée… Une fois la robe et les bottes enfilées, j'interpellais Varrax

« C'est quoi l'occasion ? Je m'attendais plutôt à porter des trucs encore plus révélateurs que d'habitude.

— J'aurais pu y penser... mais je me suis dit que tu allais attraper froid pendant la nuit…

— Pour ça que j'ai les bras nus ?

— Je vais pas renier mon sens esthétique non plus ! Tu as vu la taille de ta robe ? Fallait que je travaille les talons pour que tu puisses marcher sans problèmes ! Au moins, tu es pas malade et j'aurais pu raccourcir tout ça…

— Non, c'est bon. Ça me change d'avoir des vêtements comme ça. »

Je sortais donc de la chambre, avec mon look de gothique lolita…

J'ai eu pas mal de difficultés à rejoindre Ève ce matin ; à chaque fois, Lu et Ciel étaient autour et je ne parvenais juste pas à lui parler seule à seule… C'est pas tellement pour m'excuser du bouquin, je suis déjà au-dessus de ça… Je veux juste m'assurer que tout va bien.

À un moment, je trouvais l'opportunité parfaite de l'accoster. C'était comme si on m'ouvrait les portes ; Lu et Ciel allait arranger notre prochain voyage à l'agence CoBo, on aurait plus qu'à donner une destination. Je trouvais Ève près d'une fontaine, j'arrivais par derrière

« Dis, ça va mieux pour toi du coup ? Tu ressens vraiment plus rien d'étrange ?

— Rien d'étrange. J'ai remarqué que les bribes réagissent à l'eau, donc j'attends de voir sa réaction dans cette fontaine. »

Je m'approchais du fragment, après tout je suis également concernée par ce truc. Le morceau de verre brillait faiblement dans l'eau, bien que sa lueur semblait se dilater au fur et à mesure que l'eau rentrait en sortait de la fontaine.

« Le livre que j'ai lu dans ta chambre, Ève m'interpellais, tu as dit que tu as déjà vu d'autres livres représentant notre groupe ?

— Je m'attendais à être celle qui te poserait une question là-dessus. Ouais, j'en ai déjà vu. Et je suis plutôt contente que celui-là était soft par rapport à certains…

— Je vois… J'aurais pu tomber sur pire avec les mêmes personnages, je suppose…

— Oui ! Clairement ! Je me rappelle de certains où j'aurais été terriblement embarrassée que tu les lises avec moi dans la chambre !... »

Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû glisser ça… Je viens de révéler que j'ai lu des trucs entre moi et elle qui ne sont pas des plus recommandables… Elle avait mis sa main dans l'eau, assez prêt du morceau de verre. Elle demanda

« … Tu as déjà envisagé ce que tu lisais ?

— Heu… Non ! Je n'ai rien envisagé du tout… Enfin… C'est honteux d'admettre ça, mais c'est juste un fantasme quand le contrat m'y force.

— Tu pouvais ne pas te forcer à me le dire. Je n'allais pas te le demander.

— Non, c'est rien. Je t'ai fait subir plus embarrassant là-bas. Dis, tu avais l'air à fond dans le bouquin, je peux te poser la même question ?

— Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça. Le contrat m'a sûre- »

Le morceau de verre se mettait à faire un bruit de sifflement. Le scintillement de l'eau a pris la forme d'une carte du continent avec des points lumineux ; le fragment se plaçait, indiquant notre destination : Sander, visiblement dans la cité. Ève ordonnait à voix basse

« … On doit aller prévenir Lu et Ciel. Ils doivent être revenus pour l'instant. Je te laisse partir devant, je vais scanner la bribe. »

En partant de la fontaine, je me faisais arrêter par une griffe bleue pareille à celle d'un ours. Je faisais quelques pas en arrière avant d'entendre le ricanement de celle m'ayant joué ce tour

« Alors ? Ça parle de sujets frais avec Ève ? Z'avez notre prochaine destination ?

— O-oui, la bribe a révélé Sander, visiblement dans la ville.

— Encore ce désert plein de sable… J'en ai marre d'y aller, la chaleur me tape sur les nerfs et je veux pas me souvenir de tout le bazar qu'il y a eu là-bas ! »

Elle restait là à trépigner, pendant que je m'éloignais pour aller préparer mes affaires. Elle m'arrêta à peine je la dépassais

« Attends juste ! Hier soir, y'avait Ève qui sortait de ta chambre après minuit. Z'aviez un problème ? On peut peut-être vous aider !

— Oh, non, non. C'était rien ! Ève voulait juste s'assurer que je ne m'étais pas plus endommagée après le crash. Tu sais bien qu'elle fait attention à nous sans le montrer, non ?

— Ha-hein ? Ouais, j'te laisse y aller alors. J'préviens Ciel pendant que vous faites vos affaires ! » Elle me chassait avec sa patte d'ours, un rictus perturbant aux joues.

Avec ça, on a rejoint le CoBo express. En joignant le train, je remarquais qu'Ève n'avait pas arrêté de me fixer

« Il y a un problème ?

— Non. Je remarquais que ta robe ressemblait à une des miennes que je portais souvent, avant. »

Je m'arrêtais et m'inspectais… Attendez un peu, si on suppose que mes bras sont couverts… C'est la copie exacte de la robe qu'Ève portait quand elle a ré-activé son code de combat ! Je fixais ma baguette, avec l'effigie de mon contractant mesquin dessus… Il répondait à mes accusations avec un sourire… Si on doit taper des monstres, je vais bien m'assurer de le balancer sur eux !


	6. La Reine Silencieuse

**Chapitre VI : La Reine Silencieuse**

_Personnages :_

(caméra) Ève

Aisha

Varrax

**Note d'auteur : Ce chapitre conclura la seconde partie de la fanfic. Je profite de ces notes pour clarifier un point ; j'écris par totale spontanéité. Je me laisse guider par le texte, et du coup, je ne me relis que très peu. À l'occasion d'une relecture, je corrigerais éventuellement des fautes, ou ajouterais un petit passage à une scène pour ne pas passer à côté d'une amélioration... Bien ! Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

En sortant en ville, je sentais déjà l'air de Sander. Un air chaud, qui affecte mes circuits. Les autres se plaignaient déjà… Au moins, rester en ville évitera de subir trop des tempêtes de sable, trop fréquente ici. Cela dit, où une bribe pourrait se cacher en ville, avec la luminosité qu'elle génère ? J'ai scanné la localisation ; c'était un lieu sombre, sûrement en profondeur de la ville. J'allais demander au chef Emir s'il existait un accès à un aqueduc ou autre.

« Un aqueduc ? Ouais, sous le grand globe, on peut accéder au cœur de l'oasis.

— Je vois, merci beaucoup.

— Oh ! Attends un peu. Depuis peu, il y a des bruits bizarres dans l'aqueduc. Personne n'a jamais rien vu, mais on suspecte un monstre pas forcément commode. C'est pas dans mes habitudes de donner ce genre d'informations comme ça, alors si vous voyez un truc, faites un rapport, O.K. ?

— J'en alerterai les autres. »

Sander et une créature invisible… En allant prévenir les autres restés à l'ombre, j'analysais les déplacements souterrains… En effet, il y a quelque chose. C'est trop succinct pour en tirer une déduction, cela dit.

Une fois l'alerte passée, je remarquais que tout le monde s'était préparé pendant mon absence. Je demandais un instant, d'ici que je puisse en faire de même. Je suis partie réviser mes capacités d'attention en lieu sombre, en plus de préparer Moby et Levy à agir indépendamment. Je sentais un courant d'air ; le dieu démon aux côtés d'Aisha s'était glissé face à moi

« Ève, tu as bien réinitialisé chacun des codes qui ont été impactés par mon contrat ?

— Je l'ai fait. Pourquoi une telle question ?

— C'est pour ça que je demande. Normalement, je peux suivre mon contrat à la trace, peu importe où il est. Sauf que j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas totalement effacé de toi, alors qu'aucune trace n'est visible.

— C'est peut-être en lien avec Aisha. Je suis sans arrêt avec elle depuis ce jour, j'ai peut-être conservé un reste de sa magie.

— Je vais pas plus te déranger. Tu me fais signe si tu ressens quelque chose. J'essaierais de garder un œil ouvert depuis la baguette. »

Varrax s'éloignait, pendant que je finissais ma révision… Je ne pense pas qu'il ait remarqué quoi que ce soit.

Quand j'ai réactivé Némésis, je prenais le risque de perdre un contrôle raisonné de moi-même. Quand j'ai ressenti le contrat de Varrax, je me sentais capable d'utiliser mes pouvoirs avec une nouvelle puissance… C'est en analysant mes codes, et en séparant les donnés parasites que j'ai pu observer quelque chose : un code entier a été atteint, comme si le code et le contrat s'étaient détruits pour former un nouveau code. Pour avoir essayé de l'activer entièrement, j'ai compris que ce code est une réponse que je recherche : celui qui me sépare de l'instinct destructeur du Code Némésis, et qui me permet d'obtenir une nouvelle conscience. Cependant, l'activer entièrement me fait me sentir étrange, je n'active donc que la partie Nasod… Cela signifie qu'activer ce code dans son entièreté pourrait alerter Varrax… Je n'ai pas besoin du code entier, je trouverais un moyen de le transformer.

L'entrée vers l'aqueduc est presque à la sortie du village, un monstre aurait très facilement pu s'y égarer. J'agis comme guide en consultant l'emplacement indiqué par la bribe : c'est vraiment au fond de l'oasis. Mes capteurs ressentaient du mouvement, mais ça vient de beaucoup trop loin encore, c'est inaudible...

Le bruit s'est intensifié pendant que nous marchions. La source du bruit et la source de la lumière que l'on aperçoit au bout de ce tunnel est proche. Nous sommes arrivés à un lac souterrain, sous le lac en surface… Mes capteurs m'alertent, il faut prévenir tout le monde

« Attention ! Ça vient vers nous ! »

La roche qui sert de terrain à la pièce s'est tellement amenuisée que s'en est devenu du sable : la créature se déplace sous l'amas de sable.

Des énormes pinces sombres sortent du sol, puis un dard bleuté et brillant… Après un moment de silence, la créature se projeta sur nous depuis le sable. Nous l'avons évitée. Le sable se reposait, dévoilant un scorpion bleu sombre dont les pattes brillent d'une lumière particulière… Ce scorpion… il a été infesté par Henir !

Ce scorpion est fort. Nos attaques ne lui font que peu d'effet, même les démons qu'invoquent Lu et Ciel ne passent pas l'armure de la créature. L'endroit le plus sensible se situe sous son abdomen, c'est là que je compte utiliser la foreuse de Pluie de Débris… Pour se faire, Lu et Ciel combattent le Scorpion de face, prenant garde aux attaques non prévues. Aisha va me téléporter dans le dos du scorpion quand je l'ordonnerais. Les démons sont parvenus à bloquer les pinces du Scorpion en position de duel

« Aisha, maintenant ! »

Dans le dos du scorpion, je sortais la foreuse, mais la créature menaçait de se libérer à tout moment. Aisha avertissait

« Je vais le ralentir ! Lu, Ciel ; dégagez ! Vieillissement ! »

Elle se téléportait en face du scorpion et projetait une sphère impressionnante qui explosa sur ce dernier, tandis que seuls les démons invoqués restaient dans le champ de l'attaque.

La foreuse a fait son œuvre : le scorpion est transpercé ! Il poussa un cri aigu avant de se mettre en mouvement à cause de ses nerfs. Il bat son fouet autour de lui, se retournant sur place. J'évitais la bête, en plus de ses projections de poison, cherchant à rejoindre Lu et Ciel plus loin

« Ève ! Recule ! La pince ! » je distinguais la voix d'Aisha dans la confusion

Effectuant un pas en arrière, j'activais mes modules de vol pour éviter les coups de pinces m'étant dirigés. Les nerfs de cette créature sont réellement tenaces… Est-ce à cause de l'influence d'Henir ?... Ah !

En cherchant à m'enfuir, la queue m'a attrapée. J'essayais de sortir de cette étreinte à peine exercée, mais je voyais déjà l'énorme pince de l'animal se diriger vers moi. Je voyais un flash lumineux devant moi, Aisha s'est téléportée un livre à la main

« Bon sang ! Touche pas à Ève ! Champs de Mort ! »

Une grande invocation se présentait, fauchant le scorpion. Aisha se dirigeait vers moi, avant de prendre le coup de pince qui s'était redirigé vers elle dans le dos.

L'étreinte se défaisait en un seul coup. Une explosion s'est propagée sur la carapace du scorpion… Aisha me tombait dans les bras, m'adressant un sourire

« T'inquiètes, j'avais prévu le coup… Mon Bouclier de Mana était juste pas assez gros pour tout prendre… On a évité le maximum de dégâts, je suppose… »

Je voyais une lueur bleue briller en face de moi. C'était le bout de la queue où était enfermé la bribe… Aisha commence à tousser : Il faut la sortir de là. Je demandais à Moby et Levy de récupérer la bribe, tandis que Ciel Récupérais Aisha. On sortait au plus vite de l'aqueduc, afin de s'assurer de l'état d'Aisha.

En arrivant en ville, Aisha se plaignait qu'elle pouvait marcher, et qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'être portée. Elle dit simplement n'avoir mal qu'au dos.

La bribe résonne avec la première que nous avons obtenue ; deux éclats se transforment en laser lumineux vers le globe de la ville, indiquant une nouvelle destination : Altera. Au même moment, une voix se mit à siffler

« Peux-tu réellement gouverner un royaume ? Peut-on te faire confiance si tes alliés doivent se blesser à ta place ? »

… Un royaume à gouverner… Je le sais, je le serais… Personne ne nuira à ma détermination...


	7. Risques

**Chapitre VII : Risques**

_Personnages :_

(caméra) Aisha

Ève

Varrax

Elesis

**Note d'auteur : Nouvelle partie, nouveau personnage ! Ici, Elesis est à observer en tant que Maîtresse des Flammes. Afin de laisser son objectif premier à cette fanfiction, qui est de mettre en place la relation romantique d'Aisha et d'Ève, j'avertis directement sur la continuité de la fanfic : cette partie sera un énorme boost pour le scénario de la fanfic. Je décide de faire ça pour conclure et le récit, et le schéma romantique de la fanfic. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Nous devons aller à Altera pour trouver un nouveau morceau de l'artefact. Le combat d'hier nous a forcés à prendre un jour de repos, à cause de la blessure que j'ai reçue… Les autres m'ont avertie : Lu et Ciel vont devoir rester ici, car Chung et Ara ont quelque chose à faire à Sander qui pourrait les nécessiter. C'est Elesis qui s'occupait d'eux, et elle nous attend encore une fois aujourd'hui à l'agence CoBo.

Au moment où j'allais sortir de la chambre, Varrax m'arrêta

« Tu es sûre que ta blessure te permet de continuer ?

— J'arrive à marcher normalement, et à utiliser mon mana. Merci de te soucier de moi, et de me proposer des vêtements normaux pour cacher la blessure.

— Tu as une marque qui est restée… Je n'ai pas détecté de poison dans ton corps, mais je ne pense pas qu'un coup de pince puisse te laisser une entaille bleue. Tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler aux autres ?

— Je ne ressens rien. Cette entaille vient sûrement du fait que c'était une créature de Henir. On a déjà vu des trucs similaires à Elyanode, non ? Personne n'a jamais vu de problèmes particuliers avec ça.

— Soit, soit. Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'instant. Si par contre, je sens que tu t'aventures trop dans cette idée, je t'arrêterai. »

… M'arrêter… Il ne va rien m'arriver, pourtant Varrax est très sérieux sur ce coup… Je ne vais pas ignorer ses mises en garde ; je me dis juste qu'elles n'ont pas lieu de générer un tel angoisse.

Je descendais de l'auberge, et me dirigeais vers le hall où les autres m'attendaient… Personne ne disait rien à part passer un simple bonjour… Elesis venait vers moi

« Surtout, rien d'imprudent de ta part. son sermon commençait

— Je sais, on vient de me faire la morale là-haut. Pourquoi vous vous souciez tant de moi ?

— Car les blessures des créatures de Henir prennent énormément de temps à soigner, et ne peuvent être traitées. Tu es quelqu'un de fonceur, mais tu n'es pas résistante ; laisse moi faire cette partie.

— C'est bon ! Faut pas trop s'en faire, ou alors on risque de ralentir la mission. J'ai entendu le périmètre où on va, et ce n'est pas celui dans lequel on veut s'éterniser. »

Ève se levait et annonçait : nous allons à Altera, et la troisième et dernière bribe se situe dans le périmètre contaminé. Je suis peut-être à risque, mais Ève l'est encore plus du fait de son statut de Nasod, et de ce qu'il y a là-bas. Quand le chemin sera certain, il faudra foncer vers l'objectif. Nous resterons un peu de temps au village Pongo, avant d'y aller pour de bon.

Aller à Altera n'est pas chose facile. Nous avons utilisé le service de téléportation CoBo, car y aller en dirigeable est beaucoup trop long. En nous préparant, je trouvais Ève chez l'alchimiste, je l'interpellais

« Des cristaux d'eldrit verts, c'est ça ?

— En temps normaux, je ne suis pas sensible au poison. Si je subis une attaque d'un altérasien, tout le poison pourra m'infiltrer.

— C'est horrible… On est déjà allé là-bas ; tu n'avais pas eu ce genre de problème malgré tout, non ?

— Les donjons où l'on a été sont corrompu par l'explosion d'Henir que nous avons engendré à Elyanode… Je le sais, ce poison là sera dangereux.

— Que peut-on faire pour toi, s'il t'arrive quelque chose ? Je peux utiliser mon mana pour t'empêcher de subir le poison.

— J'aimerais bien dire que je peux faire quelque chose, mais il est probable que mes circuits se détruisent les uns après les autres si cela se produit. »

Idiote… Elle veut se la jouer, mais même derrière sa voix inexpressive, et le fait qu'elle continue d'acheter ses fragments… Je le sais, elle a juste peur. Beaucoup trop peur de cette zone, peur de ne pas réussir et de tout échouer… Au moment où elle conclut ses achats, nous sortions du magasin. J'en profitais pour lui attraper chacun des doigts de ses mains

« Ève, je ne te laisserais pas subir quoi que ce soit une fois là-bas. Je sais ce que tu ressens actuellement, et je ne te laisserais pas tomber sur ça. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je soutiens ton objectif jusqu'au bout ; vu que l'on partage cette épreuve, tu peux compter sur moi en plus d'Elesis.

— Mer...ci… elle bafouillait, peut-être qu'elle lutte encore sur ce qu'elle ressent

— Soit tu as peur, soit tu ne ressens rien. Mais ne me fait pas croire que tu es indifférente à l'idée d'aller là-bas. Moi-même j'ai peur, que ce soit pour moi, toi, ou encore Elesis. Tu sais, j'ai appris quelque chose de toi, et je ne pourrais plus te voir comme avant à cause de ça. Ne dit pas que ton code est privé d'émotions et de sentiments, car je sais que tu les as laissés quelque part, et qu'un jour, tu n'arriveras plus à les contrôler. »

Elle me fixait sans répondre. Je sais que ce que je viens de dire est cliché, mais je ressens un besoin d'aider Ève, car elle ne s'est jamais rendue compte de ce qu'elle-même pensait. Je détendais mes mains, et laissais les bras d'Ève retourner inertes le long de son corps. Elle ne disait rien, mais avait essayé à un moment… Je le sais, elle avait voulu me remercier.

Je suis prête, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre l'heure du rassemblement tactique. En attendant en ville, Varrax a profité d'un moment seule pour me parler

« Tu n'avais pas dit que tu ne te voyais pas être dominante avec elle ? Tu m'avais l'air pas mal entreprenante juste à l'instant !

— Je sais… Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? J'aime pas le fait de n'avoir pas capté ses émotions avant maintenant… Elle fait bouteille avec, et j'ai justement pris l'habitude de jeter les miens au visage de tout le monde…

— J'irais pas dire qui de vous deux à raison. Mais à voir ses sentiments, tu as déjà considéré quelque chose ?

— C'est bizarre. J'aimerais bien le savoir réellement, mais elle-même ne s'en rend pas directement compte, si c'est le cas. Elle a tellement tout scellé qu'elle ne pourrait pas m'y répondre, même pour me dire non.

— Et les tiens ? Si c'était positif pour elle, tu dirais quoi ?

— Je me dis que je l'apprécie. Pas en tant qu'amie, mais ça n'a pas de réel nom. Je suppose que si tout était calme, je pourrais la laisser proche, mais pas autant. »

C'est vrai. Je suis proche d'elle, je préfère être avec elle qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre du groupe. Mais de là à dire que je pourrais réciproquer ce genre de choses… Non. Je ne recherche pas vraiment ça, et ça ne m'intéresse pas tellement : je n'ai pas envie de m'imaginer la rejeter cela dit… Pourquoi je m'embrouille avec ce genre de questions, sérieusement ?! C'est moi qui vais finir par développer des sentiments inexprimés, vous allez voir.

Le rassemblement commence. Elesis prépare l'ensemble des informations

« Donc, on sait que la bribe se trouve dans une partie éloignée de la Zone Contaminée. On ne pourra y accéder que par un tunnel spécifique qui se trouve juste après une plaine contaminée. On s'y attend, les bestioles qu'on y trouvera sont puissantes, et encore plus à cause de l'explosion de Henir. Je vais m'occuper des monstres, mon élément marche bien contre les plantes altérasiennes. On se doute bien que la bribe ne sera pas donnée. J'ai eu des retours, vous avez confronté des arachnides devant chacun des fragments… On doit s'attendre à trouver un gardien dégénéré nous aussi ; la Zone Contaminée est pleine de Nasod, même ceux qui ont été créés plus tard par le Noyau… Quel genre de "Nasod" peut-on y trouver ? Nous avons déjà confronté un hybride qui utilisait les techniques d'Elsword quand nous avons eu à repousser l'avancée altérasienne… Bien. Alors le plan, c'est moi au front, Aisha me couvre avec du feu, et Ève au milieu qui utilise ses armes pour tout dégommer à longue distance ! »

Ève suggéra que la formation soit mobile, si Elesis doit être à l'avant, alors il faut qu'à l'arrière, on puisse plutôt couvrir les côtés. Elesis n'accepta que si l'on se déplace prudemment… Elle a vraiment trop confiance en elle, si elle pense qu'elle est toujours autant devant nous.

Nous traversions les tunnels d'Altera, ceux dont la contamination a été endiguée, menant au périmètre en quarantaine… Il est hors de question d'échouer, ou que qui que ce soit soit blessé. Le contrat de Varrax devrait tenir, même si l'emmagasinement laisse à désirer… Nous n'avons pas trouvé la possibilité actuelle de le recharger, je vais compter sur des sorts ne se reposant pas sur ce contrat.


	8. Ultime Résolution

**Chapitre VIII : Ultime Résolution**

_Personnages :_

(caméra) Ève

Aisha

Varrax

Elesis

* * *

La Zone Contaminée est face à nous… Je distingue différents hybrides Nasod-Altérasien, si l'on peut leur donner la définition d'hybrides… Elesis attend mon feu vert pour rentrer. Notre plan est d'aller au plus vite vers le tunnel plus loin, afin de trouver la grotte. Il est temps, je donnais mon feu vert, et notre course contre la montre commençait.

L'air est réellement mauvais, je ne perçois qu'avec mes capteurs, les autres ont du mal à respirer. Les plantes altérasiennes attaquent de tous les côtés, comme des groupes entiers de prédateurs ; que ce soit par les flammes ou le plasma, nous éradiquons les créatures et le pollen qu'elles génèrent. Elesis est clairement avantagée ; sa lame parvient à détruire les altérasiens à une vitesse impressionnante… Nasod de combat, reposez-vous.

Une vibration stridente se faisait entendre. Au moment où l'on en découvrit la source, elle nous attaqua avec des sphères d'énergie : c'est un Scorpion Nasod Contaminé géant. Elesis attaqua directement le scorpion en évitant les pinces, la queue, tranchant le bulbe altérasien et faisant s'effondrer la bête dans les flammes. Elle se tourna vers nous

« Je vais gérer tous les trucs comme ça et ce qui nous attaque. Vous devrez gérer de votre côté s'il y en a trop, par contre. »

C'était comme ça dans toute la progression ; si un combat se préparait, Elesis brûlait l'ensemble des adversaires. Sa maîtrise du feu est exceptionnelle ; Aisha et moi ne pouvons que suivre. Nous avons utilisé que très peu de nos sorts, tant Elesis détruisait tous les adversaires, qui pourtant arrivent en surnombre. En procédant dans les tunnels, Aisha questionna Elesis

« Tu arrives à battre tous les monstres, pourtant tu sembles avoir les mêmes problèmes que nous, ça va ?

— En fait, je prends une partie de ce que vous ressentez dans cet endroit… Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à l'influence de Henir, mais l'air est particulièrement vicieux. Partez pas trop loin, ou ça pourrait devenir compliqué pour moi de vous épargner ce que je ressens. J'arrive à me battre, mais je devrais sortir bien plus tôt si je ne veux pas être infectée. C'est pour ça que l'on progresse vite. »

En effet, je voyais qu'il y avait un déplacement continu de mana vers elle, emportant les spores…

Nous sommes ensuite arrivées devant la fin du tunnel ; une cavité dans le mur donne sur un secteur rempli de plantes altérasiennes, ainsi que de spores. Deux structures Nasod massives sont complètement dévorées par les plantes… C'était bien la zone que nous devions atteindre. Elesis nous laissait un temps, avant de rentrer dans la cavité, et de déployer ses sorts de feu

« Mince ! Brûlez ! » ses cheveux irradiaient de sa magie de feu, tandis qu'elle déployait toujours plus de sorts détruisant et les spores, et les machines alentours

Un bruit grave résonnait dans la grotte, en réponse au chaos qu'a produit Elesis. Suivi d'un son ressemblant à une lame que l'on aiguise. Un frottement strident ; une nouvelle créature attaque directement Elesis. Une créature altérasienne, mélangée à un fluide bleuté, armée d'une longue épée et déployant des attaques magiques sans cesse. Même pour Elesis, combattre la technique à l'épée de la créature revient à un match nul, voir même perdu. Aisha projeta un météore sur la créature qui l'esquiva sur-le-champ, avant de se ruer sur elle

« Aisha, attention !

— Je sais, prépare toi à attaquer ! »

Elle déploya un bouclier de mana qui absorbait le choc, mais la créature s'acharnait dessus. Je déployais une arme de mon attirail : le Fouet Explosif. Après une explosion, le monstre s'était tourné vers moi, mais Elesis l'a directement attrapé : j'utilisais mon fouet pour asséner de multiples coups explosifs à la créature. Aisha projetait un nombre important d'orbes de gravité afin de détruire la résistance de l'altérasien.

La bête rugit : des lames se déploient autour d'elle. Nous nous sommes échappées à temps, mais un nouveau cri se fit entendre. D'autres créatures altérasiennes arrivaient, elles étaient maintenant quatre. Le tour des événements a changé : nous pouvons uniquement éviter les attaques sans pouvoir riposter. Je déployais mes Épines Trompeuses, afin de les faire reculer devant les lances nasod ainsi déployées. Elesis nous alerta

« On ne pourra pas tenir ça ! Il faut fuir avant qu'ils ne trouvent un moyen de nous prendre d'assaut ! On ne tiendra pas ni contre eux, ni contre le temps à ce rythme ! »

En suivant les ordres d'Elesis, Aisha et moi fuyons les premières, suivies de près par celle qui nous défend. Les créatures nous traquent même en dehors de la cavité où nous les avions trouvées. Le tunnel est tortueux, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de ralentir. Mes modules de vol me permettent d'ignorer les surfaces surélevées. Seule Elesis doit sauter pour partir, mais son endurance et sa force physique lui permettent de nous rattraper en très peu de temps. Je voyais le bout du tunnel, mais un flash lumineux venait du fond de la piè-

Avant même de m'en rendre compte, j'ai été touchée par un rayon laser venu d'une plante hybride au loin. J'essayais de me relever, mais mes circuits ne répondent pas ; mes jambes refusent d'agir à cause du choc. Elesis revenait en courant me récupérer

« Je ne peux pas accéder aux commandes de mouvement. J'ai besoin de tout réinitialiser.

— Ok… Aisha ! Faut bloquer tout ça ! Tu as bien un sort pour les arrêter, non ? »

Les prédateurs altérasiens arrivaient, tandis qu'une énorme sphère allait exploser sur eux. Aisha arrivait près de moi

« T'en fait pas, Ève. Avec Vieillissement, ils seront suffisamment ralentis pour que je les arrêtent sur place. Tu fonces dès que tu peux de nouveau t'envoler. »

Je procédais à la réinitialisation des paramètres de mouvement…

Erreur ; les circuits ne peuvent pas se connecter. J'essayais d'analyser l'origine de ces dégâts, en alertant les autres de la situation. Des messages d'erreur s'affichent sans cesse… Aisha cria

« Ève ! Sur toi ! les spores ont commencé à s'accrocher ! »

… C'était ça qui m'empêchait de procéder… Une claymore tomba au sol sous mes yeux avant de se consumer par les flammes. Elesis était dépassée par les altérasiens. Elle m'attrapa et se mit à courir

« Aisha, On dégage le plus vite possible ! Ève, ça risque de te faire mal, même à toi, mais je vais pas laisser des spores t'atteindre... »

Sa main s'enduisait de flammes au niveau de là où mon corps s'infectait. Je sentais la brûlure impacter mes circuits, mais sans les consumer…

On passait la sortie du tunnel. Les créatures hybrides nous attaquaient. Elesis continuait de courir en les ignorant, elles et les coups qu'elles lui infligeaient. Aisha nous dépassait, arrêtant le temps momentanément autour d'elle… Le tunnel de sortie de la Zone Contaminée approch-

En un instant, la célérité d'Elesis a été échangée par l'immobilité et la crasse du sol. Elesis se tordait de douleur à côté

« Ce fichu poison… Je dois me relever… »

Elle avait enduré le poison silencieusement ; elle était déjà infectée depuis un moment. Je sentais les hybrides altérasiens se remettre en mouvement, ma vue était couverte par un voile de métal...

Un bruit de claquement, et je me retrouvais saisie par un scorpion hybride, prêt à décharger des particules d'énergie de son reste nasod… J'entendais des coups derrière, Elesis était en train de subir différents assauts… Une voix siffla au-dessus de cette commotion

« C'est donc tout ce qui suffit à vaincre une reine ? Tes volontés n'iront donc pas plus loin qu'ici, le lieu où tu obtiendrais toutes les réponses ? Est-ce là le seul pouvoir dont la reine Nasod peut se vanter, les belles paroles ? »

L'atmosphère était lourde, je ne pouvais plus distinguer quoi que ce soit, j'entendais les quatre altérasiens arriver… Un bruit sourd se fit entendre malgré tout. Un bruit qui ne ressemblait à rien de propre à cet endroit. Mon corps se mit à flotter en un instant, sans aucune pression exercée… J'entendais la voix de Varrax

« Aisha ! Maîtrise-toi ! »

Un craquement lourd de métal s'entendait. Mes yeux sont de nouveau capables de voir ; des sphères obscures dévorent les hybrides, tandis que toutes les spores disparaissent… Une ombre violette se tenait au sol, condensant un afflux incroyable de mana. Je distinguais un bras se dévoiler dans l'ombre et pointer vers le ciel, tandis qu'une voix aiguë résonnait dans un écho bien plus grave

« Disparaissez, crétins de monstres ! N'espérez pas une once de pitié ! »

L'ombre se dévoilait ; Aisha était recouverte d'un voile de ténèbre, où luisait des lueurs bleutées similaires à celles de Henir. Avant même que je ne puisse découvrir son corps davantage, des rayons lasers s'abattaient vers le sol, détruisant les altérasiens et les restes d'hybrides dans un cri monstrueux.

La magie d'Aisha s'estompait, nous reposant à terre. Mon corps avait accès à toutes ses fonctions, j'entendais Elesis se relever, ainsi que des bruits comme des bottes que l'on traîne au sol. En me relevant, je croisais le regard d'Aisha, elle était debout, face à moi, son regard vide et son expression figée

« Je suis désolée… Je promets d'utiliser ça pour faire en sorte que ton objectif se réalise. Je ferais ce que tu aurais eu à endosser… »

Les deux bribes que je portais s'envolèrent, avant d'arriver dans les mains d'Aisha, elle arracha un troisième fragment du bulbe de l'altérasien que nous avons confronté en premier… Elle expliqua

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste, mais je sais qu'il m'en reste suffisamment. N'essayez pas de me retrouver ; d'ici que vous y parveniez, je serais sûrement une créature bien plus effrayante que ce qu'on vient de vivre. Je vais utiliser ces fragments pour au moins assurer que le vœu d'Ève soit réalisé. Merci d'avoir été mes compagnons. »

Elle disparut en un éclair, avant qu'Elesis ne puisse l'appeler. Je regardais tout autour, la Zone Contaminée était à la fois ravagée, et à la fois purifiée… Dans les décombres, je voyais Varrax à terre. J'allais le chercher, il était évanoui. Il n'y a rien de plus à faire ici...

Aisha, si tu comptes réellement faire ce que j'ai à faire comme un ultime sacrifice, alors je devrais t'arrêter. Je suis la Reine des Nasod ; ma tâche est ma responsabilité, et je ne laisserais pas quelqu'un, même toi, me remplacer au Noyau d'Altera.


	9. Code : Oz

**Chapitre IX : Code : Oz**

_Personnages :_

(caméra) Ève

Varrax

* * *

Elesis fait les cents pas… Elle veut aller chercher les autres, mais le temps ne nous le permet pas. Je suis la seule à pouvoir ouvrir le Noyau d'Altera ; je dois agir vite. Cependant, il me manque la connaissance réelle de la situation. Aisha était dominée par de la magie, et Henir avait pris le contrôle sur son corps… Je le sens en moi, le Noyau d'Altera est en mouvement…

Des gémissements nous alertent : Varrax revient à lui. La chauve-souris nous fixait, l'air paniquée. Je l'anticipais

« Je veux venir en aide à Aisha. Explique-moi la situation.

— Mon contrat a pour but de stabiliser sa magie ténébreuse. Les mages des ténèbres doivent garder un contrôle absolu d'eux-mêmes pour ne pas en arriver là. Aisha possède un potentiel lui permettant d'user de cette magie, et ce même avec son immaturité. À l'heure où on parle, l'absence de mon contrat la transforme peu à peu en une créature terrifiante… Même en tant que dieu démon, je ne peux pas évaluer la force de ce qui en découlerait.

— Il faut donc rétablir le contrat au plus vite. Je sais où elle est, on peut y aller directement ?

— J'ai pas d'affaires à régler, mais es-tu réellement capable de tenir tête à Aisha, si son esprit est déjà volatilisé ? De plus, sa magie naturelle est si puissante qu'il faudra affronter ses créatures. J'ai entendu votre plan d'attaque, et je suis désolé d'avoir à dire ça, mais… Ève sera seule face à Aisha avant un bon moment. Vos derniers sas sont très probablement infestés, et Elesis devra couvrir Ève pour qu'elle atteigne le cœur. »

… Je m'y attendais. Elesis était obligée de me donner son approbation à contre cœur ; le temps presse.

Une plateforme Pongo nous menait au plus vite au noyau, Elesis ne tenait pas en place, elle interpella Varrax

« Hé. Quelles sont les chances réelles que je m'en sorte contre les bestioles d'Aisha ?

— Vaut mieux pas connaître la réponse. Si ça dégénère, tu fuis. Pareil pour Ève ; je te téléporterais en dehors du Noyau si l'objectif échoue. Les véritables pouvoirs d'Aisha sont bien trop grand pour vous deux, même réunies. C'est l'influence de Henir qui lui casse le limiteur, je devrais passer à travers pour la récupérer. »

… Une mission presque échouée à l'avance. Nous en avons menée plusieurs, et comme les autres, celle-ci n'échouera pas. Aisha ne peut pas être consumée par ses pouvoirs.

Le Noyau d'Altera s'ouvrait. Nous voici dans le complexe. Tout est activé, la puissance de l'eldrit est canalisée afin de permettre la reprogramation du Noyau… Aisha est toujours consciente ; cette phase est effectuée correctement. Nous sommes partis directement aux prochains compartiments. Les rayons détecteurs nous ont trouvés, mais rien ne s'est produit.

Second secteur, des orbes ténébreux flottent dans l'ensemble de la salle. Varrax nous a averties qu'il s'agit d'un sort nommé Damnation ; un trou noir dont il ne faut s'approcher. En courant vers le troisième compartiment, une présence se faisait ressentir… C'est dans l'ascenseur que nous l'avons trouvée

Un faucheur… Une créature des ténèbres portant une immense faux et un grimoire. L'ascenseur ne veut pas plus bouger ; il faut combattre. Seules les flammes d'Elesis et mes sphères d'énergie parviennent à toucher la créature. L'ascenseur se remplissait de feu spectral ; à chaque fois, je m'envolais avec Elesis pour éviter tout dommage.

« Ève, je vais viser son œil, projette-moi dessus. »

Un angle choisi au plus vite et j'utilisais la propulsion pour diriger Elesis vers le faucheur. Sa claymore triplait de taille avant de s'enfoncer dans le monstre qui sombrait dans le vide, sans plus flotter. On s'est dirigées vers le troisième et dernier compartiment.

Le Noyau est totalement activé et autonome… Aisha… En progressant dans le dernier compartiment, nous découvrons une masse violette éparpillée au sol ; Varrax la nomme Plasma. Elle n'est pas dangereuse, mais elle annonce qu'un pouvoir ténébreux très puissant est à l'œuvre. À la toute fin du compartiment, ce Plasma était devenu tout autre : un mur, empêchant l'accès au cœur. Varrax peut le détruire, mais il lui faut du temps…

Un bruit sourd s'entendit depuis le vide. Le faucheur remontait. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous préparer au combat qu'il générait Damnation, cela tout en absorbant du Plasma. Elesis nous maintenait avec son épée plantée dans le sol… Le trou noir s'étend, une bourrasque puissante frappa

« Ève ! Ève ! une voix grave faisait écho en appelant mon nom… Ève, n'essaye pas d'aller plus loin ! C'est trop tard pour moi !

— Que… Aisha ? je contemplais le faucheur face à moi

— Je vais te ramener en haut toi aussi. Le noyau est prêt, la bête qui prendra ma place disparaîtra d'elle-même, alors attend un peu, et tu pourras faire naître ton objectif : le cœur n'a plus besoin de s'alimenter en quoi que ce soit !

— Je ne peux pas t'abandonner. Je vais te rejoindre sur-le-champ ! Laisse moi entrer dans le cœur !

— Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi ! Je suis déjà contaminée par Henir ! J'ai plus d'espoirs, et j'en avais pas à la sortie de la Zone Contaminée ! »

L'espace alentour se brisa, tout, y compris le faucheur, disparu et un grand vide se mit en place. Un petit garçon au cheveux noir et portant des vêtements légers étrangement familiers apparu…

« Oui… Elle est réellement bloquée, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas la laisser tomber, cependant, hein ? la voix criarde de l'individu me rappelait quelqu'un

— Varrax ?

— C'est ça… Bienvenu dans mon monde, l'Abysse des Limbes. Une situation classique de cet ordre serait irrémédiable, mais je pense pouvoir créer un miracle.

— Un miracle ? Que dois-je faire pour sauver Aish- »

Avant même de me laisser comprendre, une douleur m'a assaillie. Je sentais mes circuits chauffer, mon code lui-même subissait des dommages… Varrax se mettait à rire faiblement

« On me cache ça, hein ? Parfait ! Le miracle peut réellement avoir lieu !

— Que… Varrax ! Que m'as-tu fait !

— Je fais pas fondre le reste de tes circuits défensifs pour rien, tu sais ? Pendant que la magie fait effet, je vais te raconter un secret. Je possède le pouvoir que je donne à Aisha, c'est vrai, mais je possède un autre pouvoir. »

J'entendais clairement ce que disait Varrax, malgré le poids que je sentais vibrer en moi ; j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait fondre, et que mon corps était pris d'assaut par tant d'ondes de chaleur que j'allais perdre le contrôle…

« Oh, et accessoirement, ça fait mal dans ton cas ! Varrax continuait, ne pouvant retenir ses rires… Je ne suis pas là pour ta douleur cela dit. Si tu finis par accepter ce que tu ressens, tu verras que tu pourras te recentrer.

— Ce que je ressens ?! Je ne sens que mon corps en train de brûler !

— Bien, bien… C'est une éventualité que tu t'exprimes comme ça. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est temporaire, et je ne veux pas agir pour ça… J'en étais où, déjà ? Ah ! Oui ! Je possède la magie d'Oz. C'est une magie terriblement incroyable qui peut même aller jusqu'à exaucer les vœux. Le problème, c'est que tu confonds encore tes vœux et tes désirs… Tu m'avais caché qu'un peu de mon contrat était encore en toi, que ça t'avait même partiellement reprogrammée ! C'est comme ça que je compte te confier Oz.

— Exaucer mes vœux ?! Quelle est la différence entre vœux et désir, quand il en vient à sauver Aisha ?!

— Tu veux recréer le royaume des Nasod, mais ce que tu souhaites… Aisha l'a remarqué, tu sais. Et si tu ne le sais pas, c'est parce que tu ne t'es jamais rendue compte de toi-même en dehors de tes objectifs. Je veux te confier quelque chose qui te permettra d'utiliser Oz : je veux te permettre de t'ouvrir à toi-même ! »

La chaleur était de plus en plus grande… Je me mettais à genoux, espérant contenir cette sensation… Varrax poursuivait

« Tss, j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à faire ça, tu sais ? Je me suis attaché à vous, mais j'aurais préféré rester neutre quand il s'agit de vos objectifs et rêves. Je ne suis pas capable de me retenir quand il s'agit de mes désirs ; Ève, je sais très bien que tu recherches Aisha pour plus d'une raison. Je vais t'épauler pour la confronter, alors je veux que tu comprennes ces différentes raisons. Je m'en fiche que tu m'en veuilles, La différence entre ce que tu peux faire et ce que tu veux faire va disparaître, alors accorde moi un peu de confiance, veux-tu ? Je vois que tu t'es détendue… Désolé pour ce qui suit. »

Je sentais une vibration percuter tout mon corps. Mes fichiers défilaient les uns après les autres ; le groupe, les aventures, les réussites, les moments ensembles, ou encore seule… Nos expériences, notre apprentissage, les liens… Mon objectif… Aisha...

… Allongée au sol, affaiblie par ce que j'ai ressentie… Je distinguais le plafond du néant, la courbe violette qui l'orne… Une main s'offre à moi

« Te sens-tu prête à endosser cette nouvelle façon de voir les choses ? Aisha t'attend, permet moi de t'aider à la libérer. »

J'attrapais la main de Varrax, j'étais prête… Il le fallait… En un instant, le néant se déforme, prenant la forme du cœur d'Altera, et se fissure, donnant alors ses véritables couleur à notre dimension.

Le noyau central libère une quantité énorme d'énergie… C'est l'énergie que je ne pouvais pas donner sans me connecter à nouveau à une nouvelle veine d'alimentation… Mais là n'est pas ce que je recherche dans l'immédiat : le corps d'Aisha était face à moi, drapé dans un châle noir d'énergie ténébreuse… Les yeux inexpressifs qui me dévisagent ne sont pas les siens ; je vais la ramener à la raison.

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lever la première offense : les lasers frappaient déjà la zone. Je les évite avec mon module de vol… Je dois trouver un moyen d'utiliser Oz… Je réduisais les projectiles à néant avec mes lances nasod, chaque pas que je faisais allait vers l'avant ; je lui ferais face… Notre rapport de force est si distant, mon corps doit déjà avoir assimilé Oz…

Les flots de mana s'emballent ; une sphère ténébreuse monstrueuse s'écrasait à une vitesse incalculable sur moi… Le sol est enduit de flamme, et ravagé par la magie… Cependant, je n'ai subi aucun dégât… J'entendais la voix de Varrax

« Voici la Rêve d'Oz ! Ta volonté en dit long sur le pouvoir qu'il te permet d'atteindre ! Elle ne peut rien te faire davantage ! Envole-toi, et libère la grâce au miracle d'Oz ! Tu comprends ce que tu veux, désormais : utilise cette résolution pour libérer la vraie flamme d'Aisha ainsi que la tienne ! »

Je m'envolais, plus aucun sort ne venait à moi, le mana environnant était dissipé ; je n'aurais pas pu survivre à cette dernière attaque sans ce nouveau pouvoir… Ce pouvoir, je le dois à un seul souhait : celui d'être à ses côtés.

J'ai enlacé ce corps empli de ténèbres… Ce corps qui usurpe celle qui pensait se sacrifier en mon nom !

« Rêve d'Oz, je t'en prie, libère Aisha de ces ténèbres ! »

Une lumière grise nous enveloppait ; je sentais les ténèbres d'Aisha s'échapper, me traversant le corps avant de sortir d'eux-mêmes… Même si mes circuits brûlent lors de ce moment, je ne relâcherai pas mon étreinte… Je resserrais encore mes bras, ou encore mes jambes totalement accolées à celles d'Aisha… Mon front était contre le sien, tandis que son regard s'illuminait de plus en plus. Elle avala une large bouffée d'air, comme si elle était revenue après avoir été asphyxiée. Sans me repousser, elle me remercia, la voix tremblante

« Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu as fait… Merci Ève, merci... »

Mon regard descendait le long des larmes de son visage, avant de s'arrêter à ses lèvres… Mes idées s'emballent : je me rapproche, avant de me raisonner et de revenir en arrière… Aisha l'a bien vu

« Alors tu reconnais enfin ça… Tu sais… J'ai pris ma décision. »

Je sentais sa main se glisser de mon coup à ma tête, donnant une impulsion légère vers son visage… En un seul instant, mes fichiers se ré-écrivent, de nouveaux apparaissent, tous la concerne… Je ne voulais pas relâcher mon étreinte, le regard d'Aisha m'indiquait sa limite, je détendais à ce moment.

Pas plus de mots, pas plus de bruit. Nos deux visages se croisent sans se fuir, mais je ressentais chacun des messages qui n'étaient pas écrits. Les trois bribes qu'Aisha détenait s'envolent à ses côtés, développant un immense mur blanc englobant l'ensemble de la pièce.

* * *

**Note d'auteur : Bon sang ! Cette dernière scène ! Je suis plus que partagée ! J'ai l'impression de l'adorer, en plus de la trouver ridicule ! Sont-ce les "Charmes de l'Invraisemblable"... Soit ! La troisième partie se termine, et la prochaine partie sera la dernière. Le scénario sera accompli au chapitre X, mais je présenterais un dernier chapitre pour évoquer quelques points particuliers sur les fanfictions que je pourrais présenter à l'avenir.**


	10. Réalisation

**Chapitre X : Réalisation**

_Personnages :_

(caméra) Aisha

Ève

Varrax

Illusions

Elesis

* * *

Le flash lumineux se dissipait, laissant place à un lieu toujours aussi blanc où trône un grand arbre. Ève me lâchait, me permettant de me déplacer. Un courant d'air flottait, dessinant deux silhouettes au bas de l'arbre. Nous nous dirigeons vers les deux apparitions… Les bribes flottaient à côté d'elles, dessinant des étoiles. Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, un son s'étendait dans la salle : des voix s'ajoutent à la mélodie

« Peut-être que vous possédez l'étoffe de demander ce pouvoir. Vous qui avez relevé un défi impossible ; celui de triompher d'un chaos déjà trop avancé. »

Les deux silhouettes nous font face, sans même les dévisager, je comprenais qu'elles étaient une partie de nous. La silhouette me correspondant s'approchait

« Vous savez, nous sommes supposés être vos derniers défis. La tournure des choses ne devrait pas nous permettre de vous affronter toutes les deux ensemble… Que diriez-vous de nous montrer vos réels pouvoirs à toutes les deux ? »

Ève s'avançait vers les apparitions, et déployait des ailes mécaniques d'un noir profond

« Mes pouvoirs ont désormais excédé ce que pouvait possiblement m'offrir mes limites. J'œuvre pour une nouvelle civilisation nasod, mais aussi une nouvelle ère sur ce monde. J'accepte votre défi ; je ne saurais me comparer davantage à ce qui m'a toujours enfermée loin de cette réalité ! » sa voix est devenue bien plus ferme, presque cassante, mais très profonde

Je rejoignais Ève, tandis que l'autre apparition se présentait. Un rire se fit entendre, en me tournant à ma gauche, je découvrais un petit garçon habillé en violet d'une manière très légère. Il ricana

« Bien, Aisha. Il est temps d'ouvrir un nouveau contrat ! Plus que la magie ténébreuse, je t'offre désormais le pouvoir d'Oz ! Un pouvoir infini, qui te permettra de suivre Ève dans sa nouvelle quête. Qu'en dis-tu ?

— Varrax… Très bien, donne-moi ce nouveau pouvoir, et tant pis pour sa contrepartie ! »

En un instant, je ressentais un afflux de magie brute autour de moi, avant de totalement rentrer dans mon corps. Cette magie, cette connaissance… Je sentais en moi des pouvoirs si impressionnants que je pense ne jamais avoir atteint une telle puissance !

Ève s'envolait à une hauteur incroyable, avant de fondre sur nos adversaires ; son eldrit de vent amplifiait le déplacement d'air au point d'envoyer voler nos adversaires. Elle sortait une immense lance de son attirail Nasod avant d'asséner plusieurs frappes aux apparitions. Je ressentais un sort se dirigeant vers moi ; plusieurs lasers… Voilà les miens en retour !

… Le mien, plutôt ! Les multiples lasers opposés ne pouvaient rien contre ce canon à plasma ! Ève déployait un sort nommé Psychokinésie, un ensemble de plusieurs étoiles tranchantes, je projetais une sphère de Damnation, réduisant à néant les attaques de sphères d'énergie et de boules de feu qui essayaient de nous faire face, en plus d'embarquer nos adversaires dans les étoiles. Varrax me faisait signe ; je sentais une telle puissance en moi sur le moment, j'avais l'impression de toujours avoir fait ça ! Un orbe de magie s'élevait, avant de littéralement éclater en de multiples lasers.

Nos adversaires étaient vaincus, au pied de l'arbre qui prenait des couleurs… L'apparition correspondant à Ève haletait

« Vous nous avez vaincus. Devenez plus fortes encore… Ne perdez pas vos objectifs… »

Les trois apparitions disparaissent, laissant flotter les trois bribes en l'air. À ce moment, les trois fragments se mettent à tourner autour d'une étoile pendant à l'arbre. Un flash lumineux, et l'arbre se met à briller ; maintenant, un genre de fruit rouge pendait, entouré d'un halo gris, presque transparent. Instinctivement, je me dirigeais vers ce nouvel objet… Il s'agit de cristal, mais je ne détecte pas de magie alentours… Quand Ève s'approchait, le fruit se mettait à briller, et ce toujours plus à chaque pas. C'est notre présence qui faisait réagir cet objet à la base prévu pour une personne… Le grand El nous considère-t'il comme une seule personne ?

Au moment où nous avons toutes deux touché le cristal, le lieu s'est dissipé, nous ramenant au Noyau d'Altera. Je me sentais légère, stable, la magie des ténèbres n'afflue plus ; ainsi que la contrainte émotionnelle du contrat. Varrax se présentait à nouveau

« Bien… J'ai imposé un nouveau contrat, celui d'Oz… Mais je vous l'ai imposée à toutes les deux ! Je ne tiens pas à causer trop de problèmes ni à l'une, ni à l'autre… Mais vous vous doutez bien que je dois poser des contraintes ? Donnant-donnant ! Voilà mes conditions ! »

Un parchemin apparaissait devant nous… Ève et moi nous rapprochons pour le lire, tant il était petit… Ma main effleurait la sienne, mais je faisais mine de ne pas m'en rendre compte en lisant le contrat… Le nouveau contrat stipule que la magie d'Oz doit être utilisée pour réaliser les objectifs qui sont nés avec sa première utilisation, que ni moi, ni Ève, ne devons nous trahir… Que notre chemin doit se faire avec partage, et compréhension… Il y a un truc écrit en tout petit… J'arrive pas à lire, mais ça fait rire Ève… Je devinais les lettres clé et éclatais de rire. Varrax protestait avec amusement

« Hé ! Je me suis attaché à vous ! Vous pensez que c'est drôle de vivre dans le néant ? Maintenant que j'ai un corps, je peux peut-être en profiter, non ?!

— Oui, oui, j'essayais de répondre alors que je pouvais à peine parler… Bienvenu dans la famille, Varrax.

— C'est seulement si vous acceptez ce contrat. Je peux très bien tout retirer et vous laisser aller de l'avant toutes les deux. »

Je regardais Ève, et lui demandais

« Bien… On ne peut pas abandonner notre "enfant", non ? Ève… Ce contrat, le veux-tu ?

— Je le veux. »

J'attrapais la main d'Ève, pendant que le contrat s'envolait et se déchirait en confettis… Bien, une nouvelle vie, et un objectif à accomplir. Les autres ne vont pas en revenir !

On sortait du Noyau tous les trois à pas lents, je voulais quand même m'assurer de quelque chose…

« Ève, je sais que tu n'as pas pu t'en rendre compte, mais as-tu une idée de comment tu es tombée amoureuse de moi ?

— Ton corps. Tu es jolie.

— … Attends ! tu es pas juste tombée amoureuse de moi car je t'attire physiquement ?!

— Non. J'ai découvert que tu étais attentionnée. Et que tu m'apportais un soutien très important. C'est ton contrat qui m'a permit de m'en rendre compte. »

… Je vois… Donc elle recherchait vraiment de la gentillesse et de l'attention… On continuait d'avancer, et je remarquais qu'elle tirait sur ma manche

« Et toi ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu ne ressentais rien envers moi.

— Je pensais. En fait, je crois que c'est te comprendre qui m'a changée. Et ce qui m'a fait perdre le contrôle, c'était non seulement le fait qu'Elesis était en danger, et surtout le fait que si on ne faisait rien, tu n'avais aucune chance. Je crois que je veux t'apporter mon aide, et j'ai bien vu que tu cherchais de l'affection plus que le reste… Sérieux ! tu souriais jamais avant ! Je pourrais pas garder les idées claires si je vois ton sourire ! »

C'est vrai… Le sourire d'Ève est tellement réconfortant… Je pourrais pas ne pas respecter mon contrat, si elle est si belle rien qu'à sourire.

Varrax se grattait la gorge, et notait

« Peut-être qu'Elesis n'a pas manifesté autant d'émotion qu'Ève, mais en attendant… Aisha, tu l'as envoyée où ?

— Ah-... J'aimerais bien dire que je l'ai renvoyée au village, mais on parle d'Elesis, là… On sera pas sortis du Noyau d'Altera qu'on la croisera… »

Ève acquiesçait, indiquant qu'il y a bien quelqu'un se déplaçant à toute vitesse au premier étage… Je regardais derrière nous, pendant que l'ascenseur s'en allait… Le cœur va libérer toute son énergie… Le royaume qu'Ève veut… Nous pourrons le faire naître ici, Altera va générer une nouvelle énergie, à base de mana et de magie… Le bâtiment a déjà entamé le transfert de l'énergie d'eldrit…

Nous n'avons pas pu avancer bien loin dans le second étage qu'Elesis arrivait en trombe, avant de m'enlacer

« Aisha ! Tu sais pas à quel point j'ai envie de te carboniser, mais purée ! Je suis soulagée ! Que ce soit toi ou Ève, je voulais pas que ce genre de truc se passe… Pardon !

— On… Pourra repasser pour le barbecue ? Je suis là, Ève est là, notre objectif est accompli… Pas besoin de serrer si fort !

— Ça me fait passer les envies de rôtisserie, laisse moi ! Je promet, je promet… J'envois plus jamais une seule personne au casse-pipe ! Ève ! Viens par là ! »

Elle me relâchait, à moitié étouffée, mais j'étais là… Bonne chance Ève, Elesis n'a pas supporté toutes les fois où notre groupe s'est retrouvé dans de grands dangers, mais elle est lunatique ! Si on lui passe pas ça de la tête, elle serait vraiment capable de me passer à la broche !

Après avoir présenté la forme humanoïde de Varrax, on sortait de chacun des sas, puis on utilisait la plateforme de retour Pongo… Je regardais vers Ève, elle acquiesçait… J'interpellais Elesis

« Elesis… Pour le groupe, on a quelque chose à annoncer, mais on voudrait te le confier en premier lieu. »

Elle est quand même très proche de nous, c'est la plus méritante de savoir la première… Je ne l'avoue pas là pour me faire carboniser, mais plutôt… Pour accepter un autre type de flamme.


	11. Un Monde d'Harmonie

**Un Monde d'Harmonie**

_Personnages :_

(caméra) Ève

Aisha

Varrax

* * *

« En train de rêvasser ? Tu permets que je t'accompagnes ? »

Aisha se retournait au son de ma voix. J'allais à ses côtés

« Tu aimes bien regarder ton œuvre depuis ce balcon, n'est-ce pas ?

— Mon œuvre… J'aurais pas fait renaître la civilisation Nasod si je ne t'avais jamais rencontrée… De plus, comment ne pas être satisfaite quand on voit tout ça ? »

Je m'inclinais sur le balcon, fixant la basse-ville. C'est vrai, Altera est devenue une seconde capitale dans le continent ; ce grâce à son statut de havre de paix, où toutes les races et tous les horizons peuvent venir. Notre île mobile nous permet d'interagir avec le reste du continent, et nos gardes sont parmis les plus capables. Altera est libérée des menaces qui l'entouraient autrefois, des effrois que causèrent les nasod de combat, des spores nocives et leur contamination… Les habitants, nasod comme autres différentes races sont totalement libre d'eux-mêmes…

Le rire d'Aisha m'interpella

« Et cette fois, c'est toi qui rêvasse ! Tu vois qu'on peut difficilement maintenir l'émotion quand on voit tout ça ! »

Je relevais la tête, un écran géant plus loin exposait les couleurs noires et violettes, ainsi que blanches et grises de notre association ; une association pour la paix, et pour l'harmonie des habitants acceptant notre aide. Aisha et moi en sommes les directrices, cependant certains des membres de notre ancien groupe n'ont pas hésité une seconde à se joindre directement à notre comité ; Elesis, Ara ou encore Chung. Nous avons fait les bons choix.

Avec Aisha, nous avons accompli cet objectif et nous sommes dédiées à le préserver. Quand j'y pense, je me demande ce que j'aurais fait si Aisha n'avait pas été là pour moi quand j'allais restaurer le royaume Nasod… Je pouvais comprendre certaines volontés des autres, mais ce qui m'empêchait de tout comprendre, c'était de me comprendre moi-même. Si je n'avais pas réalisé ça, j'aurais mal fait mon devoir, et Altera ne serait qu'un berceau de nasods ne pouvant apprendre et choisir. Une pression sur mon torse m'interpellais

« Tu es encore en train de te faire mal avec le passé, hein ? Aisha me fixait avec des yeux attentifs

— Non. Je me disais juste que tu étais jolie.

— Pffft ! D'où ça sort, ça ?! Merci du compliment, j'espère que ça n'était pas loin de la réalité. Ne t'en fait pas pour le passé ; les guerres Nasod, ton sommeil, tes mésaventures, toi… Tu es là, le groupe fait des merveilles dans le monde entier… Ce que tu as fait ne peut qu'être juste, non ? Si tu penses encore que tu as été insensible, moi, je te dis que je suis très contente d'avoir pu t'ouvrir à cette sensibilité. »

… Le support d'Aisha m'est toujours très précieux.

Plus bas, nous retrouvons Varrax en train de lire… Il nous appelait

« Oh ! Je voulais vous poser une question ! Pour les vêtements d'été, j'ai le droit de m'occuper de la collection ?

— Tu ne t'occuperas que des maillots de bain, alors ! Aisha s'amusait avec le le dieu démon, Adapte bien ça à toutes les races ; on a eu des pongos qui se sont plaints de tes dernières œuvres ! Les vêtements, ça doit couvrir la peau, oui, mais ça doit être vu, au moins ! »

Varrax est devenu le fournisseur de nombreuses ressources ; il s'occupe des vêtements et des bibliothèques, mais peut également apporter de l'aide en tant que coursier.

En sortant du palais, une jeune fille aux cheveux rose pâle nous accostait, un miroir dans les mains

« Bonjour. Êtes-vous les reines d'ici ?

— C'est cela. Qu'il y a-t'il ? je m'approchais de la jeune fille qui me tendait son miroir

— Nisha est heureuse... Vous êtes deux très gentilles reines. »

J'adressais un sourire à Aisha, qui s'approchait de la jeune fille

« C'est un miroir magique ?

— Nisha n'est pas un miroir ! Nisha est mon amie. Nisha absorbe les émotions. Si beaucoup d'émotions joyeuses sont absorbées, alors Nisha est heureuse.

— Je vois… Je m'excuse pour ton amie. Enchantée, Nisha.

— Nisha accepte vos excuses. J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose quelque chose.

— Nous allons t'écouter, on t'aidera du mieux que l'on peut.

— Nisha possède une forme matérielle, mais elle ne peut plus la prendre depuis un moment sans que l'on inverse notre contrôle sur mon corps et le miroir… Connaissez-vous un moyen pour que Nisha puisse absorber suffisamment d'émotions, et devenir à nouveau humaine ?... »

Je regardais la jeune fille… Ses yeux très clairs nous imploraient, et je savais qu'elle ne racontais pas une histoire, et qu'elle était très sérieuse à ce propos… Je l'invitais à me suivre dans le palais.

Nous avons construit la nouvelle Altera, certes, mais nous avons conservé quelque chose. Sous le palais trône un grand arbre à fruits en forme d'étoile. Cet arbre est infusé en pouvoir d'Oz. Au contact de la jeune fille, l'arbre resplendissait de vives couleurs. Une lumière arc-en-ciel entoura la jeune fille, alors qu'une seconde personne aux mêmes traits mais à l'apparence plus mature apparaissait et enlaçait la première…

Une voix faisait écho dans ma tête

« Reines d'Altera… Vous et les chercheurs d'eldrit devez entendre mon appel ; vous avez créé une ère de paix en ce monde, cependant… Quelque chose va bientôt perturber cet équilibre, l'avenir du monde a déjà été changé, alors je vous fait appel : joignez-vous à moi en Elyanode, afin de maintenir la paix en notre monde, et de confronter la menace qui bientôt sortira de l'oubli. »

C'était la voix de Solace… Un danger capable de changer ce monde ? Je fixais Aisha… Je crains que ce dont nous avons eu peur il y a maintenant sept ans va se réaliser… Nous devons agir, et je pense que tous les anciens chercheur d'eldrit se déplaceront… Notre but est de conserver un monde en pleine harmonie, et nous devons maintenant nous confronter à quelque chose qui n'avait pas pu nous vaincre par le passé.

**Fin**

* * *

**Note d'auteur : Cette histoire s'achève donc, bien qu'elle était techniquement terminée depuis un chapitre. En fait, je me demandais si je devais sortir ce chapitre ou dire que l'histoire était finie… J'ai déjà un projet pour les fanfictions sur Elsword en tête, et je me suis dit que je pouvais l'intégrer, lui et cette histoire, dans une sorte de trilogie… En fait, je prévois d'attendre encore un peu avant la naissance de ces projets, car je vais bosser sur des trucs personnels pendant un moment, et ma prochaine fanfiction ne sera pas sur Elsword non plus. Je veux me spécialiser dans l'écriture de Romance, donc cette trilogie risque de soulever des questions sur une éventuelle romance lors du dernier projet, qui, je dois l'avouer, est sorti tout seul lors de l'écriture du dernier chapitre. On verra quand j'écrirais le prochain volet de cette trilogie, mais j'ai au moins deux projets de fanfic en attente avant ça… D'ici là, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à ces dernières lignes, toujours en espérant que ça vous ait plu ; bonnes lectures ~**


End file.
